The New Girl
by AddictedtoNaruto
Summary: She comes to the village to fill in for awhile, then takes over in other ways. Kakashi x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 What?

Tsunade looked over the papers that filled her desk, sighing in defeat she yelled for Shizune. Running in from the hall way the girl held numerous files and books in her arms.

Yes Lady Tsunade?

Where is the paperwork on Kakashi mission today?

Oh, I put in right on top. Shizune pushes papers aside, shifting files and books from one side of the desk to the other. Feeling defeated she glances down at the destroyed desk scanning the layers of papers with her eyes, she notices a large S on the paper under Tsunade tea cup. Smiling brightly she leans over the desk lifting the cup she grabs the paper.

Hear you go. She says with a large smile handing the paper to her elder

Huh? Oh thank you, I knew you could find it.

Hearing a light tapping on the door, Tsunade looks up from the mess that is her desk.

Ah Kakashi, please come in.

Walking towards the Hokage's desk he stops feet from it staring down at her.

_How can she work like that, it's a mess!_

Here is your mission sheet. Tsunade says handing Kakashi the paper.

He looks is over, What is this stain? He asks pointing to the tea ring left by her cup

Oh its nothing, anyway, since you will be gone for a month, I've called someone in to train your students. And since we are short on apartments, the Junín will be staying at yours. She says her hands clasped under her chin

What! Why my place?

Like I said, there are no others apartments available, and I am not putting her up in an Inn for a month!

It's a women too! He says lowering his head grabbing the bridge of his nose.

_Great I'm going to come home to fluffy pillows and frilly curtains._

Yes, you're just going to have to deal with it. Her apartment should be ready in 3 weeks, until then she's stuck at your place. Now go your giving me a headache. Tsunade says motioning for him to leave.

Kakashi folds the piece of paper, placing it in his pocket. Turning on his heels he exits her office leaving for his mission.

Glad you could make it Karasu. Tsunade says with a large smile

In front of the desk stands a woman of average height, slender but strong build. Blonde hair frames her face trailing to her back; the color of her eyes tends to get you lost in them they are an extremely pale blue almost white. She wears kakis colored shorts and a tight white tank top, which almost washes out on her vanilla colored skin. The snow country emblem is tattoo in blue on her left bicep indicting ANBU from that country.

I am much honored you asked me to come, Lady Hokage. Karasu says with a deep bow

Oh please none of that, here is the address and keys of your apartment; unfortunately you'll only be there for 3 weeks while we get you your own place. This one is on loan from the Junín you are substituting for. Once he's back you'll have your own place then you can start in the Medical Core. Here are the files of his students, there are three all genin. Oh you'll need this, She says handing her a new Forehead protector the files, keys, and address.

Would you like help finding the place?

No it's ok; I'll wonder around and see the rest of the village while I find it. She says tying the new protector in place.

Suit yourself. Tsunade says with a smile

Karasu bows to Tsunade, smiling she turns and leaves her office.

After several hours she finally coming to the address on the paper, Karasu looks up at the tall building.

_And of course he lives on the 5__th__ floor. –Sigh-_

Opening the front door she stands in awe at the amount of stairs that lay in front of her. Gulping Karasu begin the long walk up the mountain of stairs. Breathing heavily she finally reaches the top.

_Next time, no pack that contains my life!_

The one loan doors stands off to the side, the dimly lit hallway is sort of spooky.

_How can it be so dark, it's afternoon?_

Unlocking the apartment door, she walks in slowly. Sunlight brightly fills the apartment; she walks into a living room which contains a couch, table, chair, and bookshelf filled with books of various shapes and colors. Closing the door she puts the files on the table and lays her pack next to the couch. Inhaling deeply, she smiles slightly she always loved the smell of men, well, clean men. The kitchen is attached to the living room on the left, extremely basic and very clean nothing but a kitchen table with four chairs, and various containers on the counter top.

_Hmmm I think he likes organization. Everything is in the perfect spot, reminds me of home._

Leaving the kitchen Karasu walks down a small hallway, the bathroom is on her right. Turning on the light the bathroom is large, full size tub with shower, double sink, with a vanity, toilet and linen closet. Shutting off the light she continues down the hall to the bedroom, in it lays a queen size bed with a shuriken covered blanket and four pillows, a small plant sits on a window sill with two picture frames, a dresser, a nightstand with various orange books piled in a small tower, full length mirror, desk and closet door. Walking to the window she picks up one of the picture frames, it contains Kakashi and team 7. Placing it back down she grabs the other photo, a younger version of Kakashi with his old team mates.

_Hmmm I guess this must be the grey hair guys place._

Returning the photo to its home, she places a finger in the dirt of the plant.

_Still moist, he must have watered it before he left, Note to self water plant._

Turning towards the bed she sees the small tower of neatly stacked orange books. Picking one up she turns it over to read the back.

_Come Come Paradise, never heard of it, looks interesting. _

Placing the book neatly back on the pile she returns to the kitchen openly the refrigerator. She stands in shock

_There isn't one thing in here! How does this guy survive! Well guess I have to go shopping, I think I saw a store a little ways away._

Closing the door, Karasu grabs the keys off the table heading to the store.

Returning from her productive grocery excursion, Karasu breathes heavy as she opens the door to the apartment carrying numerous bags. Kicking the door closed with her foot, she blindly makes her way to the kitchen counter. Emptying the bags and putting the food away she grabs a peach and walks over to the couch. Sitting hard she takes a bite of the juicy fruit. Grabbing the files that sit before her she opens the first one.

_Naruto Uzumaki, Hmmm doesn't seem like this sensei of theirs likes to keep notes. –Sigh- I'll just have to figure out their abilities myself. At least I'll know what they look like and their names_.

_Sasuke Uchiha, didn't I hear something about his clan?_

_Sakura Haruno, she's cute. Wonder how the boys react to her?_

_Well I think I'll fix this place up to my liking, take a shower and go to bed._

Walking over the hill to the training ground, Karasu notices three pre teens standing around.

Well hello there, you must be Team 7?

We are but, who are you? Sakura asks

Oh I am sorry, I'm your new Sensei. Karasu says with a wave

New Sensei?! What happen to Kakashi Sensei? Naruto yells clenching his fists.

Nothing, he's just going to be gone for about a month, so I'm just filling in for him. I hope that's ok? Lady Tsunade thought it would be fine, rather than you guys having no sensei for a month.

Naruto calmed down, and looked at the others. Sakura held her hands together in front of her, and Sasuke just leaned on a tree with his arms folded.

Are you a Junín? Sasuke asks not looking up from the ground

Yes I am. So who wants to show me what they got? Karasu says with a smile. Your sensei doesn't seem to like to write things down so I need to see what everyone is capable of. Who wants to go first?

I will. Sasuke says

You always get to go first. Naruto yells

Ok then, Naruto you can be first. Karasu pipes in

What? Really? He says with a puzzled look

Sure, come on now; come at me like your going to kill me. She says backing onto the field.

I can't believe there's a woman living in my apartment. Kakashi says to Pakkun as they jump threw the trees.

Maybe she'll make it more, women friendly, if you know what I mean. Pakkun answers him

I know what you mean and I don't need help in the area, thank you very much.

What do you mean you don't need help, when was the last time a women came to your place? Pakkun asks

Okay so it's been awhile, but it's not like I haven't been asked. Kakashi answers jumping to the next branch

Besides why does it matter, there's probably some sexy Kunoichi sleeping in your bed. You should be thrilled!

Doesn't exactly thrill me if I'm not there; what if she's…fat. Kakashi shudders at the thought

How many fat Kunoichi do you know? Come on Kakashi, jeeze. Pakkun growls at him

None acutely, good point, maybe it will be easier thinking she's hot…nope didn't work. I'm getting this mission done early and getting her out of my place.

What are you going to do with her? Kick her out on the street? Pakkun asks

No I can't do that…can I? No, I'll just…pay for her to stay at the inn, that's it. Kakashi said excitedly

Wow that's going to cost you, you're so pathetic. Pakkun states gaining speed on Kakashi

Sighing Kakashi thinks about his apartment, all messy and…pink, he shakes the images out of his head.

_This is going to be the longest 3 weeks of my life!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 He's back…early

Great job Naruto, you've really improved since we started 2 weeks ago. Karasu says with a large smile

Thanks. He says rubbing the back of his head

Ok Sasuke, get out here. She says waving him over

Sasuke stands from the grass walking slowly to the grounds before her. Naruto walks past him sticking his tongue out as he passes. Sasuke just shakes his head and roles his eyes at him,

Whatever Loser. He says

Last time I taught you the Fire Rain jutsu, so let's see how you've progressed.

Sasuke takes a step back turning out towards the empty training grounds, whipping threw hand signs he yells Fire style-Fire Rain jutsu, he looks up at the sky opening his mouth. Fire begins pouring from his mouth up to the heavens. A few 100feet away the fire starts to rain down on the lake before him. You can hear various hisses as it is extinguished in the water.

Excellent, you really must have been practicing to get that distance and spread. Great job.

Sakura, your next!

Sasuke walks back to his patch of grass and takes a seat.

_Ok you can do this, slow and steady_

Kakashi stands in front of his apartment hand on the knob. He unlocks the door, covering his eye with his hand he walks in slowly. A smell of lavender is the first thing that comes to his senses.

_At least she smells good_

Closing the door behind him he hears it latch shut. Opening the fingers of his hand he peaks threw looking into the living room. Everything is exactly the way he left it, no frilly curtains or fluffy pillows. He lets out a large breath he held in, and turns to the kitchen. He spies a large bowl on the table with various fruits in it, nothing has moved on the counter, and it actually seams cleaner than when he left, if that's possible. Reaching for the refrigerator he keeps a hand in front of his face waiting for something to jump out at him, when nothing does his eye widens.

_Wow does this girl like to eat! She must be 300lbs._

Inside the refrigerator was a huge assortment of food, from vegetables to meats, different drinks and what looks like hand made herbal medicines. Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl he begins to walk down the hall.

_Ok, so she smells good, is clean, and eats healthy; so far I'm not panicking._

Clicking on the bathroom light he notices a toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush on the counter. All three lined up perfectly, in straight vertical lines from each other. Kakashi picks up the hair brush, not one stray hair is caught between the bristles. He places it back in its resting spot, heading towards the shower. Pulling back the curtain he sees two bottles and what looks like a hand made soap bar. A wash cloth is draped neatly over the tub spout. Closing the curtain he exhales a sigh of relief, and then notices the toilet paper is different. He opens the cabinet under the sink to find his toilet paper still on the left side of the cabinet neatly stacked, then opposite are other rolls neatly stacked, between lies four dark purple towels folded with one wash cloth on top and a freshly wrapped bar of soap.

_Interesting…_

Opening the linen closet he counts his towels, six all together.

_Hmm she did the laundry; I left one in the hamper. And she folded it the way I like. I was worrying for no reason…_

Closing the linen closet door he turns off the light and heads to his bedroom. The smell of lavender increases as he enters the room. He notices the blanket on the bed is different, the pillow cases are not his, pulling the covers back he feels the white silk sheets. Making the bed he notices something colorful on his window sill. Tilting his head he walks over to the flowery thing, placing his hands on his knees he talks to the plant.

_Mr. Ukki? You're actually a Mrs. Ukki, I didn't know you flowered?_

Feeling the dirt, he notices it's warm not cold like it usually is, thinking, he can't understand why it would be so warm, unless you had used warm water instead of cold. Which he didn't think mattered but obviously he was wrong.

He looks to the side seeing two new frames on the window sill, picking one up it's a group photo of four people, the woman is being held up by three men, one man has her feet the second her middle the last her shoulders she lay across them her hand holding up her head, the caption states "The Captain and Her Men"

_Hmm she's an ANBU Captain._

Placing the frame back down he picks up the second one, it's another group shot, three small genin are being squished together by her tremendous hug, a large smile across her face, the look of pain on theirs.

_And a squad._

Returning the frame to its spot he notices something, out of the corner of his eye he spies something out of place, turning quickly he picks up his book. Inside between one of the pages lies a book mark.

_She was reading Come Come Paradise? Now I have to meet this girl._

Kakashi looks at the bed again, if her blankets were on the bed, where did his blanket and sheets go? He walks to the closet door opening it wide, there on the shelf neatly folder were his blanket and sheet set. The smell of lemons rise from the closet as a breeze whipped threw the window.

_Ok, so I worried for no reason, but I'm sure it could have been worse, way worse. I guess I should have known Tsunade wouldn't ask a slouch to train my team or share my apartment._

Heading back into his living room Kakashi sits on the couch, looking at the table he sees the three folders, bringing them to his lap he opens the first one several pieces of paper are staples together. Karasu's report contains nothing but good things on Naruto's progress with her, one thing bothers him,

_Naruto wishes his sensei would spend as much time with him as he does with Sasuke, he feels as though his sensei doesn't believe in him._

_Oh Naruto, I am sorry, I do believe in you. _Kakashi lowers his head in a slight shame of his behavior. Closing the folder he opens the next, Sasuke's folder has nothing but constant words of his determination, the last page reads;

_Sasuke is a very strong willed genin, he will go far as a great shinobi, but if he does not look past his anger it will most likely get him killed._

_I completely agree with you._ He thinks as he closes his file opening Sakura's;

_Very distracted by Sasuke, if she had more one on one alone time training, she would come out of her shell. She has a knack for being a medical ninja, I have nudged her towards that path with great success, and she has already learned two healing techniques in this short amount of time._

_Sakura I never thought, a medical nin?_ He closes the file eyeing a white book of sorts on the table. It looks like a book, but it's bound with twine and the cover is plain. Next to it sits a note;

_Karasu,_

_I trust your opinion greatly, please let me know what you think of the next book in the Come Come Paradise series. _

_-Jiraiya_

Kakashi's eye widens, his heart begins to race, looking over the note he spies the book, with shaky hands he reaches for it. He stops as he hears keys in the door, and it begins to open. In walks a woman she holds a bag of groceries in one hand the keys in the other, a half eaten peach is being held between her teeth.

Oh your home? She mumbles with the food in her mouth.

Come again?

Oh sorry. Karasu says taking the fruit from her mouth; she pushes the door shut with her hip. Bringing the bag into the kitchen she returns to the living room as Kakashi stands.

I'm Karasu Joukai. She says with her hand out.

Kakashi Hatake. He looks down at her hand his own are in his pockets.

Um, ok. Bringing her hand back to her side,

Are you hungry I was just about to make some dinner? She says with a large smile walking into the kitchen.

Well since I'm back I was thinking that- he's interrupted by a knock on the door.

Hearing the knock Kakashi stops what he was saying and answers it. There stands Kotetsu in his grey uniform.

Oh Kakashi your back, is Karasu here?

Walking around the corner of the door you smile and greet Kotetsu.

Your apartment is ready. He says with a smile handing her the keys and a folded piece of paper.

Everything you ordered has been delivered and set up, plus your belongings from Snow country arrived today too. He says with a smile.

Thank you Kotetsu.

With a wave he turns on his heels and begins down the stairs. Karasu closes the door as she unfolds the piece of paper.

Do you happen to know where Rose Street is? She asks Kakashi

Turning to the window he points at a building

Two streets over, see that four story building, that's the street.

Thanks, well, since I have my place I'll get out of your hair, I'm sure you're eager to have your place back the way you like it. Karasu says with a smile walking into the bedroom.

Packing up her belonging Kakashi stays in the kitchen looking threw the refrigerator. Before he has a chance to take out a snack, Karasu is back in the living room with her pack.

Thank you again for letting me stay; I hope I can repay you some day. She says with a smile, grabbing the door knob she stops, Kakashi's eye brow raises.

Forgot to you give you the keys. She says tossing them to him. With a smile she walks out heading down the stairs. Catching them easily Kakashi remembers the book; he quickly walks to the table in the living room. Frowning he realized she took it.

_When did she grab it?...Guess I should go unpack._

Walking into his room he notices that his bed is made with his blanket and sheets. He sighs and sits at the end of his bed, looking out the window he notices the French doors of the fourth floor apartment open and Karasu walk out onto the balcony. Closing his eye he lays back on the bed.

_I wonder how long it will take for her smell to leave my house. Not that I'm complaining._

Opening the balcony doors Karasu walks out enjoying the warm breeze.

_I think I might get use to this warm weather. Oh look I can see Kakashi's apartment, how funny. He needs to invest in curtains, or I do._

Karasu chuckles lightly at the thought, biting her thumb she does some quick hand signs, slamming her hands to the railing a white and grey hawk appears from the smoke.

Hello Shinju.

Where are we Karasu?

Fire country, the village hidden in the leaves.

It's quite warm here. Shinju states flying to her shoulder

Mmm I know, isn't it wonderful?

If you say so. Shinju complains

Come, I just got my new apartment, need some help decorating. Karasu says with a smile walking into the apartment

Inside she stands in the living room, a couch to her left and table, to her right an over sized book shelf encases the fireplace. Near the front door the kitchen is open to the rest of the apartment being cut off by a tall bar area for eating. To the right of the kitchen is a four person table and chairs. Turning down the hall which is between the kitchen and living room, her room is to the left, in there sits an unmade bed, dresser, mirror and closet. Next to the bedroom door is another door to the bathroom, it houses a large sink, toilet and full shower, the linen closet is back in the hallway.

They did a great job fixing this place up, and it was so nice of them to bring my furniture in.

Someone is coming to your door. Shinju tells you

I know I can sense them, wonder who it is. With that a light knocking comes to the door. Opening it wide there stands Shizune with a sweet smile on her face.

Hello Shizune, What can I do for you?

Lady Tsunade would like you to start at the Medical Core tomorrow since Kakashi is back. Here is your schedule. She says handing you a folded piece of paper.

Wonderful, thank you. Karasu states with a large grin. I'm looking forward to this.

We're so glad you could come, we are very short on Medical ninjas at the moment, and not many teachers available either.

It's my pleasure, Fire country did return our princess to us. We owe you. Karasu says with a smile. I'd invite you in for some tea, but I haven't unpacked yet.

Oh, it's ok, I have to get back to Lady Tsunade. Enjoy your evening. Bowing Shizune begins to walk down the stairs.

Closing the door she brings the paper into the living room, sitting at the table she looks over the schedule.

What does it say? Shinju asks landing next to her on the couch.

Looks like I'll be on the night shift for a while. That's ok, it will give me time to enjoy some of the nice weather. She says with a smile. Now let's get to this unpacking, shall we.

Hope someone is enjoying this…lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Just a day at the office

Opening the door to the hospital Karasu walks in with a large smile on her face.

Good Evening Yobirin, anything interesting come in during the day?

Oh, Karasu, no sorry, just the same cases as yesterday. The nurse at the front desk states handing her a handful of files.

Well I guess that's good then. She says with a smile flipping threw the files. Standing at the desk she's going over every file before waking the patience to check on them. Nothing major jumps off the pages, just recovery patients. The door opens and Karasu turns over her shoulder to see who it is.

Oh no

Kakashi stumbles in holding his side, he's full of mud, his pack is on his back, he had to of just come back from a mission.

Kakashi, what happen? She asks putting his arm over her shoulder and helping him to a room.

I wouldn't give them my lunch money. He says with chuckle then winces in pain.

Funny, please lie down, let me help you. Karasu helps ease the muddy Junín to a lying position on the gurney. He lets out various grunts, as he finds a semi comfortable position. Placing his right forearm over his eyes he shades himself from the light.

The nurse walks in handing Karasu his chart.

I don't think I need his life story. She says taking the thick chart from the nurse

The nurse starts to chuckle, That's just this year. She says

Karasu's eyes widen, Kakashi, you need to be more careful. She says placing the chart on the table.

What? I am careful. He says with a smile under his mask.

Karasu gives him an annoyed look, then lets out a breath while she looks at the ceiling.

Ok let's see what's going on. Karasu takes her right hand pushing up his protector; she places her hand on his head. It begins to glow green as she slides it down his face, over his neck to his chest.

Hmmm something…Ah, their it is, you broke a rib, how's your breathing? She asks

A little difficult. He answers her

Unzipping his vest she opens it wide, and begins to lift his shirt. He lifts his arm slightly and looks at her. Sensing his gaze she smiles continuing to lift up his shirt.

I do things a little differently; I've found that skin to skin contact allows the charka flow to be stronger resulting in faster healing. You're going to feel my hands, don't worry their warm. Karasu says with a smile, trailing her hands lightly up his toned stomach. Her touch sends slight shivers threw his body and goose bumps begin to form on his skin.

Are you cold? I can get you a blanket…

No, I'm fine.

Feeling the warmth of her hands he closes his eye and begins to nod off.

Does that feel better?

Yes, thank you.

Ok let's see what else you have wrong with you today. She begins sliding her fingers down his stomach coming to his pants she moves to the leg closest to her and wraps her hands around it, slowly moving her hands down it, Kakashi eye widens as she reaches his sensitive inner thigh.

My arm hurts! He bursts out. Stopping in her tracks she walks around the table

Where?

My…uh elbow.

Let me take a look. Karasu gently straitens out his arm and rolls up his sleeve; he has various bruises but no cuts.

Hmm I don't sense anything wrong with it, maybe it's just stiff. I'll rub it and see if it will loosen up. She gently starts massaging his arm starting at his shoulder and making her way down. Kakashi closes his eye; it's been a long time since anyone has rubbed his muscles. Feeling him relax in her hands, she hears his breathing change, smiling she finishes rubbing his arm and unfolds his sleeve, gently placing his arm down on the gurney she walks to his chart.

Flipping it open she begins to write down his most recent injuries. Sighing at the lengthy paragraph she closes the chart and leaves the room.

He's resting, give him a few minutes then he can be moved to a room for the night. Karasu says handing the nurse back his weighty chart.

Half way threw her shift Karasu has finished checking the other patients and walks to Kakashi's room. She slides the door slowly, and walks up to the sleeping Junín. He's been changed and cleaned, she lifts one of his arms checking his reflexes, she slowly and lightly drags her finger from under his arm down to his palm, his hand closes slowly in response to the stimulus. Karasu walks around the bed to the other arm and does the same process, except his hand doesn't close. She looks at it strangely,

If your going to pretend to sleep at least move your hand at the right time so I don't suspect anything. She tries the stimuli again and his hand moves as she reaches his palm.

Thank you. She places his arm back down and lifts the side of the blanket to expose his leg.

What are you doing?

Karasu begins rubbing down his leg,

I have to make sure your muscles aren't getting stiff; otherwise it will hurt like hell to walk. I would think that other medics have done this to you before, but after reading your chart I've notice you tend to intimidate them. The men you scare, the women, well, I don't know what you do to them but they all act like bumbling idiots when I mention your name. Rolling her eyes at the comment she moves to the other leg. Lifting the blanket she tilts her head as she notices a large bruise peeking out from under his sweatpants. Lifting the sweat pants band from his body she begins to bring it down but is stopped by a hand gripping her arm.

What are you doing?

You have a rather large bruise I need to look at it.

I'm fine.

Oh don't be such a baby. She says bringing down his pants to his knees exposing his hip.

That must hurt?! How far does it go? She asks moving the blanket over almost exposing his groin.

It doesn't. He says stopping the blanket.

Oh ok, so I should just leave you alone then?

Yes.

Giving him an irritated look she starts to laugh, he blinks at her response then finds her inches from his face. You just don't get it do you, Whatever you think your hiding, I've seen before, I'm a medic, I've seen everything, I've dealt with worse patients than you, so your going to show me if you like it or not. Get it. She says with a fake sweet smile. He swallows hard, no one has ever talked to him like that before, well except Tsunade but she usually just gets annoyed and leaves after a while. But not her, not Karasu, she's very persistent.

Would you rather have me just feel around, that way if I come across anything, uh personal, I'll just touch it instead of looking at it? She asks in a sarcastic tone.

His eye widens as he processes what she just said, Didn't think so. Karasu says tilting her head with a smile.

She finishes checking his leg and rubs it down like she did with the other one.

Now get some sleep, I'll be back in before my shift is up to check on you. She says placing the blanket back over his body.

Karasu!

One of the training medics was running down the hall towards her.

What's wrong Meushi?

I was bringing food into Kakashi Hatake's room and he's up and dressed I think he's going to leave.

Karasu squints her eyes and growls slightly, That man, He's got another thing coming if he's leaving on my watch.

She darts down the hall, pulling a small bottle from her pocket she dabs some of the liquid onto her wrist, and smiles slyly. Putting it back into her pocket she quickly slides the door open, there on the edge of the bed Kakashi sits putting on his sandals.

And where do you think your going? She asks walking up to him stopping in front of him.

Home.

You need to rest, here.

I'm fine.

No your not, your chakra level is not even half of what it should be. You need a few more hours.

He begins to slip on his other sandal.

_Ok you asked for it._

Before you go, can you tell me,…is my perfume too strong. With that said she places her wrist in front of his mask under his nose. Inhaling the medical concoction she had placed on her wrist earlier he begins to fall forward, but she braces his shoulders with her hands. His head hangs low, sleeping soundly. Gently she lays his body back down on the bed, bringing his legs up she opens the blanket covering him.

Sorry but I'm the boss here, not you. She says into his ear. Night, night. She says with smile leaving the room.

Arriving at the front desk she notes the time, smiling because her shift is over.

Fukurou has already arrived, so you can leave if you want. The nurse responds to her smile.

Turning she walks down the hall, Oh one thing, Kakashi should be up…8-9ish, my guess 8:23 and he won't be happy. She says with a smile backing out of the hospital door. Turning to the morning sun she looks up closing her eyes, inhaling deeply she takes off in a run to train, she's almost sure Kakashi will be at her door by 8:25 yelling at her, so she had a few hours to kill.

Heading into her kitchen she grabs a bowl from the cabinet, stopping she looks up, then grabs another one bringing them to the counter. Shinju please go to the roof and ask Kakashi if he's hungry.

Sure thing. The hawk answers exiting threw the open doors to the balcony; he opens his wings and jumps onto the nearest wind current riding it to the roof. Circling Kakashi once the bird lands next to him.

Karasu wants to know if you're hungry. Kakashi smiles slightly under his mask, he stands and walks to the edge of the roof, jumping down to the balcony he enters her apartment. He walks to the kitchen leaning on the wall, You knocked me out. He says with his arms folded.

I told you, you needed to rest, now don't you feel better after sleeping for a few more hours.

I guess. What did you give me?

Karasu smiles, A formula I made up. Want some cereal?

Sure.

She smiles at him and pours them both a bowl, she hands him the milk as she picks threw her bowl digging out the strawberry chunks.

Why don't you just buy the cereal that has no berries in it?

I tried that, the flakes aren't as sweet as these are. Do you want them? She asks with a handful of berries. He lifts his bowl, she drops them in. Pouring her milk she hands him a spoon and heads out to balcony, she takes a seat stretching her legs out and resting her feet on the railing. Her toe nails are painted light silver, barely noticeable unless you're up close.

I heard you're from snow country. Kakashi pipes out, he already knows her answer since he studied her file when he got back from his mission.

You are correct. Reading people files is a bad habit, its better to ask them directly that way you know if they're lying to you. She spits back

_Hmm she speaks her mind, it's quite refreshing._

Besides, I can't get threw yours in a day, its way to thick, so I'm using it as a step stool. Karasu says placing another spoonful of cereal in her mouth

He smiles at her comment, the clink of the spoon into the bowl lets her know he was finished, she on the other hand doesn't eat that fast and savors every bite. Kakashi looks up at the sky as a brown hawk flies by screeching.

I'll get my shoes. Karasu says taking the bowl from Kakashi and bringing them in the house, she returns quickly closing the door behind her. In the blink of an eye Kakashi is gone.

Oh a race, fun. She says and appears on the roof top to see him far ahead of her. She smiles and takes off at a great speed catching up with him quickly; she passes him and is soon out of his site. Rushing up the stairs to the Hokage's office Karasu catches her breath then walks into the room. She makes an angry face as she see Kakashi standing there with a bunch of other Junín.

Walking calmly she places her hand on his shoulder and balances on her toes to his ear, Normal people use the door. She says in a whisper

He leans down to her ear and whispers, I'm not normal.

She smiles at his comment then gently nudges him in the side. He laughs out loud as he gets his balance.

Did Kakashi just laugh? Asuma whispers to Genma

I don't know, was that a laugh or a cough?

Ah Kakashi, my eternal rival, what do you say later we have a battle, to finally see who is the best leaf shinobi! Gai says

Huh? Oh Gai, Did you say something? Kakashi asks

Gai gets infuriated flailing his arms around yelling something about him being cool, Karasu hides her laughed behind her hand at the sudden outburst of Gai.

Okay everyone listen up! Tsunade yells, there is a large storm coming this way should be here within 3-4 hours. Now, the last time a storm this size hit, it flooded the village there was a ton of damage. The Hokage's faces made a make shift waterfall bringing the water in faster than it normally would. Everyone will have a partner, you will make and set up sandbags at various points threw out the village. Every villagers needs to have enough supplies to last the night, no one is going to be aloud to venture out in this.

Now go! She commands and everyone in the room vanishes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Storm

Ibiki Here!

Karasu shouts over the gusting wind as she hurls another sand bag at Ibiki, he quickly stacks it together with the rest making a small wall. It had begun raining only a few moments before but it was quickly accumulating at their feet. Karasu hears shouting down the street, she looks as a woman tries to wrangle her five children into the house.

Karasu runs to them placing one on her back, and carrying one in each arm. The women extremely grateful holds a small infant in one arm and the hand of another toddler. Ibiki helps them over the sand bag wall and into the house taking the child off her back. He asks if she needs anything, with a shake of her head she kneels down to her children, they are soaked and starting to shiver.

They close the door to the woman's house; hearing shouts from above they step back as various pieces of roof tumble to the ground barely missing them. They look up and see Iruka and Genma trying to fix the roof, jumping up to help, Ibiki kneels down, Karasu hears something strange and jumps across the street to the adjacent house.

Her pale eyes widen as she see a large wave of rushing water heading down the street, she doesn't panic knowing that street was just evacuated, but standing their is a small dog wearing a Leaf protector, she yells over to Ibiki, then dives down off the roof scooping up the dog, she turns to the wall of water realizing he'll be ripped from her hands when the water hits and not having enough time to run she hurls Pakkun to Ibiki on the roof. Just as the small dog leaves her hand the water slams into her chest sending her flying back.

KARASU! Ibiki yells as he catches the dog, he doesn't see her emerge from the water.

There you are Pakkun, what's going on? Kakashi asks petting Pakkun on the head.

Karasu just saved your dog, but she hasn't come up from the water yet. Kakashi stares at the rushing water; he doesn't see her and jumps onto its surface. Scanning the area he sees three finger tips break threw the water's surface, the level of the water begins to rise submerging her fingers again. He runs to the spot and can see her under the water struggling with a piece of debris. Reaching down he tries to pull her up, frantic screaming bubbles come from her mouth as the water turns red. He ends his tugging and looks down at her with his hand bracing him on the surface, she smiles slightly and places her hand palm up to his, she knows her air is basically gone there's no point in him trying any further. She struggles to keep her eyes open, but they begin to close slowly. Kakashi eye widen and he drops down into the current, barely able to balance himself the water is up to his thighs and pulling him down the street. He takes a deep breath and dives under the surface; he sees her leg is wedged between two pieces of metal both interlocking one another. Karasu grabs his arm as the pain in her lungs becomes too much, he turns to her face, her eyes close and her hand loosens its grip. Ripping down his mask he grabs her face, pushing on her cheeks he opens her mouth. Wrapping his lips around her mouth he forces his breath into her. He feels her hands on his cheeks as her eyes open, he pulls away staring into her eye's, she never glances down at his face just stares thankfully into his eyes. He returns his mask and stands to the surface for a quick breath, in an instance he's back down under the water trying to pry the metal apart just enough to release her leg, she's already suffered a large gash from when he first tried to lift her up.

Kakashi manages to move the metal just enough that Karasu can slide her leg out, she stands quickly taking in a deep breath and coughing up water. Kakashi comes to the surface too, he looks at Karasu who is trying to catch her breath, her clothes cling to her body, her white tank top now see-thru, clings to every curve of her chest and her stomach, her shorts water logged hang extremely low on her hips showing a large amount of her flesh. He unzips his vest and helps her slip into it, he picks her up and stands them both on top of the water, she's breathing heavy her chest heaving up and down, he can't take his eyes off of her. Karasu looks down at her leg, blood rushes into the water. She grabs onto Kakashi arm as she lifts her leg to heal herself, Ibiki jumps down to the surface still holding Pakkun.

Thanks Lady, I appreciate it.

Karasu smiles at him rubbing his head. Pakkun smiles back.

Izumo appears suddenly in front of the small group.

Come quick the bridge is out to the training grounds, and a bunch of genin are stuck on the other side!

They all leap to the air jumping from roof top to roof top until they make it to where the bridge use to be.

Kakashi Sensei! Karasu Sensei! Help us! Naruto yells from the other side. In a small group sit the exhausted genin, Naruto, Tenten, Kiba with Akamaru, Hinata and Choji.

They're too low in charka to jump over, and we better hurry, see that cloud. The group looks to where Karasu is pointing. It's called a dragon cloud, it contains a tremendous amount of high speed winds, rain and lighting, none of us will be able to be outside for very long once that hits, we have a minute at the most. The group jumps across the raging river landing next to the Genin.

Tenten gets on Karasu's back, Izumo takes Hinata, Ibiki Choji, and Kakashi Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto, someone will be right back over for you, stay put, Kakashi says to him. Naruto nods in agreement and shields the wind from his face. Karasu lowers Tenten and quickly jumps back over the river to get Naruto, as she lands the wind picks up pushing her into him.

Damn it, we'll have to find another way over the winds are too strong.

I thought you said we had a minute. Kakashi yells

What do I look like a weather girl?! We have to find a new way over, get them inside before-

A loud burst of thunder cracks over her head, lighting strikes the trees near the two, large branches fall to the ground, Karasu pushes Naruto out of the way of a branch that narrowly missed cracking his head open.

We'll be fine go! The group looks at each other; Kakashi stares back at his student, takes a few steps back then vanishes to the streets.

Naruto, we need to get out of here, you know your village better than I do. Where can we cross?

Farther down the road the river gets smaller. He says pointing

Great lets go!

The two start to run deeper into the storm, dodging down trees and whipping winds. It takes a while but they reach the narrow part of the river, which by now is so swollen its not very narrow. Karasu watches the river from her tree branch, thinking of the next step.

Ok Naruto, I'm going to throw you across.

You're gonna what? His eyes bulge out of his head

Do I need to check your hearing when we get back; I'm going to throw you across. Karasu grabs Naruto's hand gripping it tightly; he looks down at it then back up at her. He trusts her completely, he nods and prepares himself. Karasu spins around a few times turning faster with each spin, letting go of his hand, Naruto is flung across the roaring river he lands by rolling across the muddy service. Karasu takes numerous steps back, just as she reaches a tree a large bolt of lighting strikes it. She takes off running towards the river, and leaps across it; sliding across the mud she regains her footing on the other side.

Karasu brings Naruto back to his apartment making sure he enters it safely, and heads to find the other Junín. She runs into Kakashi and Pakkun on the way, Everyone was told to go home and to stay put, he yells over the crackling thunder. Since you both live in the same direction you head there together. Reaching Karasu's building's roof they both glance over at his place, the lights are all off on the street and it's been evacuated do to the water.

Great now what are we going to do? Pakkun asks

You guys can stay with me; think of it as me paying you back for letting me stay at your place. Karasu states

We really shouldn't.

It's either here or the hospital, which one is cozier to you? She asks with a grin.

Kakashi doesn't even need to think about that for more than a second, he walks to the edge of the roof and jumps down to her balcony. She joins him, opening the door and walks inside, they slip there shoes off, Kakashi puts Pakkun down and he shakes off the rain from his fur.

Nice place you got here. He says climbing onto the couch and curling up

I'll get you some clothes. Karasu states walking into her room, she sifts threw the dresser looking for two particular pieces, she pulls out black sweat pants and a long sleeve blue shirt. She walks back out into the room, Kakashi has already started a fire and has taken off his soaking wet shirts, he stands looking down at the fire, the light bounces off his bare chest, he still wears his pants and mask. Karasu stands still, looking over his extremely toned body her eyes travel up and down his chest. She bites her bottom lip while staring at his body, Pakkun glances at her and smiles placing his head back on his paw. Kakashi looks up at her, she walks over to him and hands him the clothes.

They should fit you.

Should I even ask why you have these? He questions

It's a long story, it includes dressing up like a man and not being able to use chakra. That's about all I can tell you. She stands staring up at him, her mind races with racy things she wants to do to his body. She starts to shiver from the cold and wetness.

You should get changed. He says to her

Huh? Oh yeah, your right. Karasu looks down at her feet as a blush forms on her face. She turns towards her room, walking in she closes the door, and leans against it breathing heavy. Closing her eyes she tries to think unsexy thoughts about him, but all she pictures is him near the fire place, the light hitting his body, she wants to rub her hands all over him, and trace his tattoo with her tongue. She opens her eyes quickly and pinches her skin, the pain snaps her back into realty.

She likes you. Pakkun states not lifting his head up

Huh? Kakashi says pulling the shirt over his head.

You weren't paying attention? The one time you need to pay attention and you don't. Pakkun shakes his head. She was practically drooling over you when she brought you the clothes.

Not the first time a woman has drooled over me. He says slipping on the pants

But she's hot, and a Kunoichi, she's the one that was in your apartment; I knew she'd be hot! She smells really good too, I could follow her scent forever.

Then you date her. Kakashi says with a chuckle

You're a fool if you don't go after her, besides whom else do you know that would save me.

You have a point there. Kakashi says smiling

Pakkun starts to growl at him, Oh calm down. Kakashi waves his hands in a defensive way.

Are you guy's hungry? Karasu asks leaning on the wall, she's wearing a long button down shirt that ends in the middle of her thighs, with small black shorts underneath.

Definitely. Pakkun answers jumping off the couch and heading with her to the kitchen.

I never caught your name.

That's Pakkun the biggest pain in the ass tracker dog ever. Shinju squawks

Shinju! Watch your mouth.

Yeah you stupid bird, or I'll come over there and bite you.

Just try it.

Now you two settle down. Kakashi says sitting in one of the bar stools.

Pakkun what would you like to eat? Karasu asks kneeing to the ground

No ones ever asked me that before, I really don't know. I guess whatever you guys are having.

Karasu smiles brightly at him, she picks him up and places him next to Kakashi on the counter. She begins to cook dinner; the only sound that is made is the crackling of the fire and the sizzling of the food.

If you want to read, help yourself to the book shelves. Karasu says with a smile looking up from the food she's preparing.

Really? You don't mind? He asks

No, Why would I mind? I'll let you know when it's ready.

Kakashi stands and walks over to the books, scanning the titles he comes across a red binding with the words "Temptation Island" on the side; he flips it over and reads the brief description on the back.

_It sounds just like Come, Come Paradise._

That one is just like Come, Come Paradise, except it's written by a woman. So the scenes are slightly more, um…erotic, I'd have to say Jiraiya doesn't have a clue about a woman's body. Personally I think every man should read it, then you guys will know what the hell your doing.

Are you trying to say men have no clue? He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Not all of you. She says with a wide smile and slight blush, her ex lover's face comes to her mind, he knew exactly what to do to send her over the edge, every one of his touches was soft and drove her crazy.

What are you thinking about? Kakashi asks leaning again the wall next to her

Her eyes snap open; her face fills with red and heats up

Must have been something fun. He says with a smirk on his face

Uh, it was nothing.

Then why is your face red?

She smiles looking down at the food, she has no answer for him. How does she tell him she was thinking about how her ex use to trail his fingers up her stomach, and over her chest, and how it would take her breath away. No way, she would definitely keep it to her self.

Something that happened a long time ago, with someone that…

Tears well in her eyes, she closes them shutting off their exit points. She turns to the cabinet and takes out two large plates and two small ones.

I'm sorry. Kakashi says in a low tone.

Its part of the job, I'm sure you've lost people you've cared deeply for. With time the pain becomes more bearable, it never truly goes away, it just forces you to become numb.

She begins cutting the meat into smaller pieces placing them on the smaller plates, a scoop of rice and she puts the small plates in front of Pakkun and Shinju. They begin to eat immediately as she serves both herself and Kakashi. She walks past him bringing the plates to the table.

Enough about death, I'm starving! She smiles to him

He turns to her and walks to the table, taking a seat, she picks up her fork,

Oh drinks! She stands quickly and walks to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator she pokes her head in, What would you like, I have water, juice, milk…

Water is fine. He answers

Good choice, I purified it myself. She says looking at the container. Reaching into the cabinet she takes down two glasses, pouring the cold clear liquid into the cups she replaces the cover putting the water back into the refrigerator. Grabbing the glasses she walks back over to the table, puts a cup in front of Kakashi's plate and the other she takes a sip and sits down. Picking up her fork she notices Kakashi is reading and has already finished his food. Smiling that his plate is empty,

_At least he liked it enough to finish it._

_What? No comment about how I eat to fast, hmmm._

Finishing her meal, she grabs his plate and hers and brings them to the kitchen.

You're limping, does your leg hurt?

It's sore. She says placing the dishes into the sink.

Someone once told me, that if you let your muscles get stiff it will hurt like hell to walk, and you should rub them. He says with a large smile.

She laughs and shakes her head, remembering her comment, That sounds like a very wise person, you should listen to her. She sits down on the couch next to him.

Well…give me your leg. He says to her

What? No you don't have- Interrupting her he grabs her leg and puts it on his lap, she leans back at the pain then relaxes as his hands gently rub her stiff muscles.

Mmmm your hands are so strong. _Did I just say that out loud!? I have no self control._

He smiles at her comment, and watches as a yawn comes to her mouth.

How long have you been up?

Hmm, oh, about twenty five hours. She answers not opening her eyes. She starts to fantasize about his hands traveling up her thigh; he reaches her shorts and starts to rub her over them. She lets out a heavy breath.

Did you hear me? he asks

Huh? Oh sorry did you say something?

I said you should go to bed. He tells her placing her leg back down.

That's a good idea; I'll go get your sheets.

Didn't know you needed sheets for a couch? He states cupping his chin in thought

You do when it's a bed. Karasu says with a smile

A bed? He questions looking down at it

Karasu enters the room again, holding sheets, two pillows and a large blanket. She drops them to the floor; Can you move the table over there? She asks pointing to the side of the room. Kakashi lifts the table out of the way as she plunges her hand between the back of the couch and the middle cushion. She looks towards the ceiling feeling around for something, Ah HA! She yells with a smile, she pulls up and the couch begins to unfold, walking back with the loop in her hand the couch begins to unfold into a 12inch thick mattress. She lays it down on the floor smoothing out any kinks.

Well then, that beats sleeping on the couch.

One of my crew mates, he use to fight with his wife a lot, and always end up on my couch. The next day he would comment his back hurt, so to stop hearing him complain I invested in one of these. She says with a smile. Grabbing the sheet she unfold it, throwing half to Kakashi they both make the bed, she stuffs the pillows into the cases tossing them onto the bed, fluffing up the blanket it slowly floats down to the floor.

You should be all set. If you need anything else, the bathrooms down the hall and the kitchen is all yours. Feel free to roam around; the only traps that are set are in my room so you should be ok. She turns walking past Shinju, he flaps his wings and lands on her shoulder, Pakkun jumps down and makes his way to the bed, turning in a bunch of small circles he finally finds a resting place.

Wow these sheets are soft, and they smell like her.

Kakashi looks down at the small dog then takes a seat on the mattress. He hears her door shut but not latch, placing his head on the pillow he continues to read his new found obsession.

He closes the book, his non stop yawning is starting to make it difficult to read. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, exhaling it slowly he knows what waits for him. He's had nothing but nightmares for the past ten years, every night it's the same thing, blood, death, screams of pain. He always wakes up in his own sweat breathing heavy, every night the same thing. He begins to feel his body get heavy, his breathing slows and the darkness takes over.

_DREAM_

_Obito! NO! Kakashi drops to his knees, his friend lies in front of him crushed by a boulder. Tears well in his eyes, anger flows threw him, It's the same dream he always faces, he knows what's coming next, soon the screams of his sensei will be heard, and he'll watch as he sacrifices himself for his village. He feels a hand on his shoulder, it startles him, this isn't part of the dream, he looks up to the person that stands over him, he can't see their face. The wind blows and the smell of lavender enters his senses. The person kneels down next to him, it's Karasu, she smiles at him, You don't have to be alone. She says to him. He looks back down where Obito was laying, his body is gone, the blood…gone. He looks back at her, she tilts her head bringing her hands to his face, she traces the edge of his mask sliding her soft finger tips under the rim, he grabs her wrists lightly, she stops for the moment at his touch, then continues to unmask him, sliding it below his chin, she slowly caress's his cheeks with her fingers. Sliding down to his lips she traces them with her index finger. Coming closer he scans over her face, stopping at her pale blue eyes, she's inches from him. His face in her hands she slowly presses her lips to his closing her eyes. Feeling her touch he closes his eyes, her lips are soft and moist, he relaxes into the kiss. Her lips vanish and he hears her voice, You don't have to be alone, it echoes around him, opening his eyes she's gone._

Morning! Pakkun says to the groggy Kakashi

He rubs his forehead as if he has a headache, More bad dreams last night?

Actually, no. Kakashi says with a small smile. The small dog walks onto the mans leg and travels up his body, he places a paw on his groin but brings it back quickly, Now I see what you were dreaming about. He says with a laugh, walking around the harden bulge and to his chest he lays down. Kakashi lays his head back on the pillow and pets the dogs head. Maybe your right, he says to Pakkun

Good,…about what? He asks

Kakashi says nothing and closes his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh yeah did I mention I don't own Naruto, well technically I own numerous dvd's, downloads, shirts, keychain, and games...

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Caught you

Karasu is awaken by loud knocking on her front door, she groans at the noise then drags herself out of bed, the loud knocking continues as she slowly makes her way to the door.

I'm coming, I'm coming!

Sleepily she turns the knob opening the door and leaning on it.

Anko?

Morning sunshine! Anko chirps cheerfully

It's kind of early don't you think? Kakashi says shirtless and behind Karasu

Anko gives them both a devilish smile, Oh Karasu I didn't know you had an overnight guest. She says smiling wider.

His street was flooded,…what do you want? Karasu asks with her eyes closed still leaning on the door.

Yeah sure, that's why he has no shirt on, and you have no pants. She says pointing at the two.

I have shorts on- ,Anko interrupts her, Kurenai and I were wondering if you wanted to go have breakfast?

Sure but I need at least 30 min.

Ok I'll come back with Kurenai in a few.

Karasu closes the door yawning and waving to her friend. She walks past Kakashi who has already folded the couch, and blankets.

You realize now that Anko saw you here, by the end of the day the rumor will be we're married. Karasu says walking to the bathroom.

Well you know married people take showers together. He says with a smile.

I'll make a deal with you, pay for breakfast and you can take a shower with me. Karasu says with her back to him taking her shirt off and closing the bathroom door.

Kakashi rubs the back of his head and smiles to himself.

What are you waiting for? She just invited you in! Pakkun states

It was a joke, Pakkun.

So what, play dumb.

Kakashi looks towards the bathroom; he hears the water begin to run and the shower curtain being pulled.

Hearing the door open, You better have money with you, Karasu says with a smile washing her hair.

Instantly a hand is reaching threw the side of the curtain with a stack of money. Karasu looks at it curiously; she takes it and counts it.

This should be enough, are you coming in?

Kakashi?

Karasu peaks out from behind the curtain with a smile, the door is partly open, she tries to sense him but doesn't feel him in the apartment.

Shinju! She yells

Yes? The hawk says hoping threw the door

Go find Kakashi and give this to him, and tell him-

Kakashi walks threw the streets of the village, everyone is up and going about their day, he can't seem to shake the dream out of his head. Going over every detail in his mind he hears a hawk above him. Looking up thinking it's the Hokage's he stops where he is, the hawk lands on his shoulder with a bunch of money in its claw.

Karasu wanted me to tell you, that the proper way to spend money on a woman is to take her out on a date. Kakashi takes the money from the hawk and laughs to himself, he looks over to the flower stand that he has stopped in front of, pays for a pink lily and hands it to Shinju to grab, Tell her…it's a deal.

Very well. Shinju takes flight back to Karasu's apartment.

Putting on her sandals Shinju flies threw the open balcony door, he lands on the couch, Karasu notices the pink lily and takes it from him, He said it's a deal. With the flower to her nose she smiles, A deal huh? She stands and walks to the kitchen, grabbing a small bud vase from the cabinet she trims the lily, adds some water and places it on the bar counter.

Knock Knock

She turns on her heals and opens the door, there stands Anko and Kurenai.

What is this I hear, that Kakashi Hatake was in your apartment shirtless! Kurenai happily announces. Thanks Anko. Karasu says with her hand on her hip. No prob. Anko answers pushing her way into the apartment.

Awww is that from him? Anko asks pointing to the flower.

And what if it is? Karasu asks

But I thought nothing happened. Anko says with an evil laugh

Nothing did.

Then why the flower? Kurenai questions

Let's go have breakfast, before I change my mind. Karasu states walking out of the apartment.

The three walk into the restaurant and are seated immediately by a friendly waitress.

Come on Karasu, something MUST of happen. Anko urges

Nothing happen, his street was flooded, we changed our clothes, ate dinner, he rubbed my leg and we went to bed.

What? Wait a minute, he rubbed your leg? Anko questions

Yes, so?

So he DID touch you?

Anko, I hurt my leg during the storm, it was stiff that's all. Karasu answers placing her menu down

I don't believe you; you don't just rub someone down for no reason-

And the flower. Kurenai interrupts

Karasu lightly bangs her head off the table, Nothing happen!

After an hour or so of trying to convince Anko and Kurenai that nothing was going on between her and Kaskahi, Karasu decided to walk off her thoughts and breakfast.

_I do like him, but I can't tell them that. Wait, how can I like him I know nothing about him. Ok so I'm attracted to him, that's a little different, they don't need to know that either, ugh I would never hear the end of it from Anko._

Karasu Sensei? Karasu hears a familiar voice snap her back into reality.

Huh? Oh Naruto, What can I help you with?

Have you seen Kakashi Sensei?

Not since this morning, is something wrong?

No, I just want him to teach me a new jutsu today, but I can't find him anywhere. He says looking sad

Karasu leans down to his face, You know what? I can teach you a new jutsu. She says with a smile

Really? You will!

Sure thing.

All right! Lets go! Naruto grabs Karasu's hand and begins dragging her to the training grounds.

_He stared into Junko's eyes, I can't live without you, he says to her. She looks up at him the rain running down her cheeks…._

Is this a good spot? Kakashi stops reading when he hears Naruto's voice from below him, leaning over the branch he sees Naruto pointing to the ground and Karasu close behind him.

Yes this spot will do nicely. Ok Naruto now this jutsu is called Forest Grower, It's and earth style, I'll demonstrate. Karasu whips threw some hands signs, the ground begins to tremble, the dirt before her cracks as a small tree sprouts from it, soon that small tree rapidly begins to grow to a 50 foot tall elder tree.

Wow. He says staring up at it. I can do that?

It will take time, but if you practice enough you will be able to produce a mature tree, then a few more, until you have a forest. Ok here are the hands signs; Karasu slowly goes threw the hands signs for the genin, he nods saying he understands. He reproduces the same hands signs struggling to put out the right amount of chakra, the ground shakes, the dirt divides and up sprouts….a small leaf.

Awww what is that, that's not a tree! He proclaims crouching down to the small plant

Naruto, every large tree always starts somewhere; you're just at the first stages of this jutsu, the more you practice the better and bigger it will become. Besides, you did better than me the first time I tried, I couldn't even get the leaf.

Really?

Yes, so keep practicing, I'm going to watch you from over here out of the sun, I just can't get use to the warmth of this country yet. Karasu walks over to a tree that shades the ground, sitting at its base she leans her head back on the trunk.

What I wouldn't give for some snow. She says out loud with her eyes closed.

SPLAT! Karasu opens her eyes quickly as the freezing cold weight on her face and chest begins to drip off. She notices Kakashi up in the tree, his eye is crescent shaped and he salutes her. Instantly she grabs some snow and shapes it in her hands, throwing it at him he dodges it.

You miss-

She throws a few more, they land directly in the middle of his face. She smiles happily at herself, then the shadow of another pile hovers over her head, her eyes widen and she quickly stands backing away from the tree. The pile lands with a slushy thud on the ground, she looks up and jumps to the branch across from him.

That wasn't very nice you know. She says wiping her face

Either was throwing snowballs.

She smiles remember the sound it made as it contacted his face. Grabbing a hunk of snow from her shirt she begins to rub it up her neck, Man it's so hot today. Kakashi stares as the snow melts on her skin, the clear liquid runs down her neck to her chest; it stops when it makes contact with her breasts and is absorbed into her tank top.

Karasu Sensei! I did it, look two leaves!

Karasu jumps back down to the ground to observe her student's handy work, and there in the dry dirt sits a small tree, two leaves and a 1" stem.

Excellent job Naruto.

He smiles widely at her, Naruto…is there a place to swim anywhere around here?

Yeah the waterfall is down the path a ways.

Kakashi appears next to them, Naruto why don't you go get Sasuke and Sakura, and we'll meet you three at the water. He says placing his book in his pocket.

Hey that sounds like a great idea! Naruto takes off running down the path.

I was amazed he was able to pull off that much. Kakashi says looking down at the plant.

I'm not, he has a lot of potential, he just needs more guidance. She says walking away

And what's that suppose to mean?

Nothing. She yells over her shoulder, Are you coming?

I don't know how you can wear all that stuff, Karasu grabs at his pants, Pants a long sleeve shirt vest, she lifts up his vest and shirt to find another shirt, And another shirt. You must be sweating to death under there? You should lose some layers, before you get heat stroke.

I'll take some clothes off, if you do. He says with a smile

Funny.

Kakashi and Karasu part ways, he heads off to his building she to hers. She enters her apartment only to be greeted by Kakashi looking over her book shelves.

That was quick, you know I have a door. She says pointing.

You technically have two. He says with a smile.

She looks over at the open balcony door, sighing she goes to her room and changes into her purple bikini, throwing clothes back on, she grabs her pack from the closet. Opening the linen closet she grabs a towel, but stops as she's about to close the door, _Why do I have a feeling I'll need two,_ grabbing an extra towel she places both in the bag. Exiting the hall, Kakashi is still in the same spot reading over the back of one of the books, Karasu heads to the kitchen to throw together some lunch for the five.

You don't need to make everyone lunch.

I want too, besides I have duty after and I'm not going in hungry. She says with a smile

Well now isn't this lovely. Kakashi says touching the flower he gave her.

Thanks, some guy gave it to me, said something about a date, blah, blah, I don't really remember. She says smiling down at the food.

Hmm maybe you should ask him.

Nope. He started it, he can finish it.

Maybe you started it.

Karasu thinks for minute looking up at the ceiling, I don't think so, but it's possible. She says packing the food into the bag.

Are you ready? She says with a smile.

Turning the corner to the waterfall area, Kakashi and Karasu come to a clearing, the three genin are already in the water playfully splashing each other. Heading to the closest rock she places her pack down next to the rock, peeling off her shirt she neatly folds it along with her shorts. She hears a splash and feels some water spray her, it cools her skin sending shivers threw out her body. Turning she doesn't see Kakashi figuring he was the splash, she dives in too. Coming to the surface for a breath, Kakashi watches her as she slicks back her blonde hair and opens her pale eyes.

What? She asks

Huh? Did you say something?

Never mind. She says with a splash

Oh is that how it is? He says with a splash back

Karasu slowly sinks into the water with a mischievous smile on her face; he raises an eye brow at her wondering what she's doing. He doesn't sense her but feels the current from her swimming, circle his legs. Looking down into the water he searches for her but can't see her from the surface.

Did you lose something Kakashi Sensei? Naruto asks scratching his head

I don't plan on it. Kakashi says diving down into the water, he senses Karasu and swims towards her, coming to the surface he stands inches from her body. He notices that they are behind the waterfall.

She watches as he surfaces, the water trails off his chest flowing down to his muscular stomach. Her face blushes with the closeness of his body to hers, she can feel the heat radiating off of him. His toned arms flex as he shakes the water from his hair, she looks up at his face, his mask clings to him, contouring every inch of his face, her imagination goes wide at what he looks like under it.

I- she begins to say

AHHHHHHHH! They hear a loud scream come from Sakura

Kakashi dives left into the water Karasu right

Sakura stay calm don't move! Sasuke commands to her

Karasu surfaces slowly behind Sasuke, who's standing on the water's surface, her face peers threw his legs to where Sakura is face to face with a tiger. Sasuke doesn't sense her but catches a glimpse of her from the corner of his eye; he looks down at Karasu, he can tell from her eyes she is processing the scene. He watches as she slips back under the water and swims under him towards the shore. She breaks threw the waters surface slowly not sending one ripple threw it. Karasu makes her way onto the ground, the tiger turns quickly looking at her, it growls angrily in her direction. She stares the beast down, eye to eye with it; Kakashi grabs Sakura bringing her up into the tree for safety. Karasu crouches down slightly, she can senses the creature is about to pounce on her. It lunges at her, she dodges running towards the water. In front of Sasuke and Naruto, Karasu begins hands signs, the water rises up smashing into the beast, it throws him threw the woods and into a tree. Slowly rising, it shakes the fuzz from its head, lets out a loud roar then turns and runs deeper into the forest. The water from her jutsu drains into the ground and is absorbed by the dry dirt. Karasu turns to the genin, Are you two ok? They both shake their heads to answer her yes, Kakashi and Sakura land next to them on the water.

Thanks. Sakura says still shaking from the scare.

Karasu looks up at the suns position in the sky, Damn I have to go. She walks to her bag and opens it, inside there is only one towel, she looks over at Kakashi who stands with her towel around his waist.

Thief. She snickers

What, I'm just borrowing it, besides you brought two.

Karasu shakes her head, grabbing her pack she goes behind a tree and changes her clothes. Walking out with her white coat on and pack on her back, she places the lunches on the rock.

Enjoy! I have to go. She says with a smile. With a wave of her hand she vanishes leaving behind smoke.

The four sit on the ground enjoying their lunches, Where did you and Karasu Sensei go? Naruto asks

Huh? When?

In the lake you two both disappeared. Sasuke explains

Uh…nowhere important. He says with hand behind his head and a smile on his face.

You're just as bad as Pervy Sage! Naruto yells pointing at him

It's not like that Naruto. _Especially since you three can't keep your selves out of trouble long enough for anything to happen._ Kakashi sighs and returns to his pack to get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Fun night

_Dream:_

_His hands travel up her hot body, an ice cube in one, it begins to melt on her skin. She moans out as he slides it to her chest; he cups one of her breasts in his hand and circles her nipple with the ice cube. Kissing her stomach he makes his way up to her neck, she moans out as he sucks on it lightly. Her hands grab his back tightly as she thrusts her hips into him; he releases her neck at the thrust and looks deep into her eyes. She smiles at him and leans up to kiss his lips, he backs away teasing her, she smile seductively at him and pulls him down to her. The kiss is passionate and hard; she rolls him over so she's on top of him. Breaking the kiss she trails her tongue down his bare chest, he throws his head back when he realizes what she going to do to him, she unzips his pants, taking out his dick she licks it slowly. He clenches the sheets beneath him at her touch…_

Kakashi wakes suddenly gasping for breath, he sits up in bed as sweat drips down his body. He looks around his room, no one is there, looking forward out the window he sees Karasu sitting on her balcony, her legs are up on the railing she's reading a book wearing only her bikini top and shorts. Her hair blows in the wind; he swears he can smell her scent on the wind. Lying back down on his soaked bed, he rubs his hands over his face.

_That felt so real._

Staring up at the ceiling his hard on tents the sheet that lays over him, looking down at it he sighs.

_I guess it's a cold shower this morning._

Karasu flips the page in her book, she watches as Kakashi walks past his window wearing only boxers and a towel over his shoulder.

_Mmmm wish I could join him. Ah! what's wrong with you Karasu you're not like this! Damn why do I want him so bad?_

She picks up the book and covers her face as he walks back past the window wearing the towel. She bites her lip wanting to lower her book and hopefully catch another peek at his body. She closes her eyes tightly trying to force herself not to look.

_Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts!_

How can you read with your eyes shut?

Karasu opens one eye and looks at Kakashi who is fully clothed and leaning on her railing. She turns a bright shade of pink, I was…uh…thinking.

I think you've been out in the sun to long, your skin is starting to turn pink. She lowers the book and looks at her arms, they're not pink. She then realizes he was talking about her face.

Um, you're probably right. She stands up and heads into the house throwing her book onto the couch. Kakashi follows placing the book from his pouch into the book shelf and taking out another one.

Knock, Knock

Karasu walks to the door opening it wide, Anko?

Anko bursts threw Karasu and walks right into the apartment

Do you have anything to eat? Wait look who I'm asking of course YOU do.

Hey Kakashi. Anko says walking into the kitchen

Hey

Wait a minute, you're here again. Karasu closes the door and rubs her temples with her hand. Here we go…

You said nothing was going on. She looks at Karasu

I'm a library what can I say. She says shrugging

Best books in town. Kakashi says with a smile

Are you sure you're talking about books? Anko says with an evil smile.

Anyway! Anko I know you didn't just come here to raid my refrigerator.

Oh yeah, Kurenai is having a bunch of people over for some movies, you wanna come? And since you're here Kakashi I don't have to go to your place, you coming too?

Sure I guess so. Karasu says with a large yawn

Have you slept yet? Kakashi asks

Not really, I was getting there, then I got…distracted. She says with a smile

Come on Kakashi your distracting her, let's go.

Huh, wait a minute! Karasu yells

See you tonight. Anko says dragging Kakashi out by his arm. Karasu closes the door, locking it she yawns again and walks to her room, lying across the bed; she can feel Kakashi chakra on the roof. She smiles and the thoughts of him with only a towel on come rushing back to her. She smiles larger as she closes her eyes, she can feel her chakra changing, getting more excited to her arousal but she doesn't care. The thoughts of what she would do to him race threw her mind; she just wanted to throw him on the couch and take him there. _Damn Anko._

Kakashi sits on Karasu's roof, he opens the book to the first page.

Huh?

He closes the book trying to figure out what he's sensing, and then it occurs to him. Maybe Karasu has the same dreams he does; _nah women are different than men_. He looks over the roof, Karasu lays on her bed asleep a smile stretched across her face. _Hmm maybe she does?_

Hey Kakashi. Asuma walks up to him sitting next to a tree

Hey

Ok, What's going on with you and Karasu?

Huh? What do you mean?

Anko's telling everyone you guys are together. I, being your friend figured you would have told me. I'm a little insulted to hear this from her.

Kakashi looks back down at his book, There's nothing going on, don't worry your still in the loop.

She said the past two times she's gone to her place you were there, once with no clothes on.

Kakashi sighs, Anko really does have an imagination doesn't she.

So you weren't at her apartment?

Oh I was, but I had pants on. Both times. He says turning the page.

Hmm sounds like Anko is trying to push you guys together, if these rumors get to Saiko there will most likely be a problem.

Oh no I forgot about her, is she coming tonight?

Yup, so bring a body guard.

Great, I have a bad feeling about this. He says closing his book and standing.

Did you hear? Kakashi's taken.

What?! No way.

Yup I heard it from Anko this morning.

Has anyone told Saiko?

I hope not, she's already crazy over him if she hears this, I don't know what she'll do.

We have to tell her, before she sees it herself.

You have a point, maybe she'll calm down.

Hi guys what's going on? Saiko asks

Um nothing, Hey Saiko, how are you feeling? Kugi asks

I'm fine, more than fine actually, going to Kurenai's tonight and Kakashi will be there. She says with hearts in her eyes.

Um Saiko, I take it you haven't heard? Gigen questions

Heard what? Her face drops

The two girls look at each other, and then back at Saiko.

Um, Kakashi's with someone. Kugi states backing up

Saiko's eyes squint, she clenches her fists, her blood pressure rises as her chakra whips around her.

Not for long, I'll use my Chunin abilities against her. If he brings her tonight, she won't live to see tomorrow. Saiko says in a huff storming off.

Maybe she'll clam down by tonight? Kugi states

I doubt it. Gigen sighs

Karasu knocks on Kurenai's door, she answers with a large smile.

I brought gifts. Karasu states holding up two bottles of Sake.

Anko bursts past Kurenai, I knew there was a reason I liked you. Anko states, grabbing the bottles from her.

Jeesh thanks Anko, never thought it was because of my personality. She says with a laugh.

Karasu walks into the apartment, about to close the door it gets stopped. She turns, Kakashi has the door in his hand.

Hi. She says happily

We need to talk.

Um, ok.

But I need to talk to Anko first. He states

Karasu looks at him curiously as he walks past her over to Anko, they walk into another room and close the door.

What's that about? She asks Kurenai.

I'm not sure. She asks handing her a tray of food, Can you put this on the table?

Sure. Karasu grabs the tray and places it on the table; Genma grabs her by the waist and spins her around.

Hey Karasu!

Hi Genma, I see you're in a good mood as usual. He smiles brightly at her and grabs a piece of food.

So I heard Kakashi snagged you, that lucky bastard.

Huh? What are you talking about? She asks

You two, aren't you guys dating?

Not that I'm aware of, who told you that?

Anko. Karasu instantly rolls her eyes at the name, Of course she would say that.

So you're not? You're still single?

Yes Genma, no one has claimed me as their prize yet. She says with a laugh walking away from him. He smiles as he places his senbon back in his mouth.

Karasu takes a seat on the couch, debating if she's even going to stay.

What are you thinking about? Asuma questions

Karasu looks up from her stare into nothingness, with a smile, Life and its many mysteries. She answers him.

That might take awhile. He says taking a seat next to her. She smiles at his comment.

I heard about you and Kakashi.

What exactly did you hear, so I know how hard to smack Anko. Karasu states leaning back into the couch.

I heard you two were together, but then I talked to him. So I know the truth now.

Really? And what did he say? She asks looking down at her hands

Asuma smiles large, You like him…

What? That's what he said?

No, my own observation, you can't look me in the eye when you talk about him. Look at me.

Karasu looks up into Asuma's eyes, he says Kakashi name, a large blush comes to her cheeks along with a smile as she looks away.

You do. He says laughing

Shut up. Karasu smacks him playfully in the arm. And gets off the couch, she turns around quickly and almost walks directly into Kakashi's chest. She looks up at his face then back down towards Asuma, who laughs and get off the couch.

Karasu we need to talk.

Kakashi walks away to the back door of Kurenai's house. Outside he leans on the railing hands in pockets.

With all the rumors about us going around, they are most likely going to get back to a certain girl.

I didn't know you had a girlfriend…

I don't, she's an obsessed fangirl that thinks we have this secret relationship. She's quite crazy actually. He says rubbing his eye. She's coming here tonight, if she starts something, I'm sorry and will take care of it.

Karasu smiles and steps towards him, she brushes a stray piece of grey hair back up with the rest. He watches her face, as her eyes follow her hand and his hair, she looks back at him.

You can't control other people, don't be sorry, I'm a big girl, I can protect myself. She says with a smile.

He reaches for her hand, I know you can. He says with a small smile. Then suddenly threw the door burst a very loud female.

Kakashi! I knew you where hear somewhere! Saiko screams, pushing past Karasu and grabbing a hold of Kakashi's neck, he just sits there rolling his eye not laying one hand on her.

Excuse me but we were talking. Karasu complains

The wired girl stops bobbing up and down and turns to her; she looks her up and down, So!? Saiko states harshly.

Come on you guys, we're starting the first movie. Kurenai announces from the doorway.

Kakashi stands causing Saiko to fall from his neck. He walks past her, holding the door open for Karasu he walks inside leaving Saiko out on the deck. Her eyes squint and her anger roars.

Sitting down on the couch, Kakashi sits next to Karasu leaving an empty spot between him and Asuma. A very angry Saiko sits between them almost on Kakashi's lap; she holds a cup of sake in her hand and food in the other. Kakashi inch's towards Karasu slightly trying to get away from Saiko, he manages to squeeze an inch between them, but ends up very close to Karasu, she smiles at him getting comfortable. Kurenai announces that the first movie is a comedy and turns the lights off. Saiko immediately puts her hand on Kakashi thigh rubbing it slightly, he removes her hand but she places it back, he knows this could go on for hours, so he stops, and just ignores her. During the movie Saiko continues her advances on Kakashi, only to be ignored or Shhhed by other people.

She whispers one last thing into his ear then stands from the couch walking to the bathroom, the movie ends and Karasu leans over to him.

What did she say?

You don't want to know

Sure I do.

He leans closer to her and whispers in her ear. Karasu's mouth drops and her eyes widen.

Is that even possible? She asks

Kakashi laughs at her response.

Do you want to switch spots? She asks him

She won't molest me during the movie. She says with a smile and stands, she pushes Kakashi over and sits back in his spot. Saiko comes back with another cup of Sake, she's enraged at the new seating arrangement and sits next to Karasu with a huff.

Thanks. Kakashi whispers into her ear.

That's what friends are for. She whispers back to him. Noticing Karasu lean over to Kakashi she "accidently" spills her drink on Karasu's lap.

Oh I'm sorry, you should go home right away Sake stains if you don't get it out immediately. Saiko says to her

Karasu looks down at her shorts, It's ok, they weren't my favorite anyway. Karasu states in a super sweet tone.

I'm sorry. Kakashi whispers in her ear.

She leans back to him, Don't be. She says squeezing his hand. He squeezes back acknowledging her then she lets go.

Saiko eyes travel to their hands, she starts to growl in anger. Anko announces the next movie, is horror, Kakashi hears Karasu swallow hard.

The movie starts off with a girl running threw the woods, she has no shoes on and numerous cuts on her body. They scan back to the murder stalking her, every time she looks back she narrowly misses hitting a tree. She stumbles and falls to the ground, crawling as fast as she can the killer comes out of no where and the girl on the tv screams.

Karasu jumps and grabs Kakashi hand out of reflex, he looks down then back up at her. She watches intently as the killer slashes at his victim and blood splatters around the forest.

It's not the killing or violence that scares her, it's the loud screams and people appearing out of no where that make her jump. As a Kunoichi she can handle herself in situations like these but on t.v when she's relaxing it's different. She squeezes his hand numerous times threw out the movie, seeing this makes Saiko's anger grow rapidly.

How dare she touch him, he's hers and always will be, everyone knows to stay away from him. Saiko leans over to Karasu and whisper into her ear, Can I talk to you outside? Karasu looks at her and nods. Saiko stands from the couch walking past her and Kakashi, Karasu stands and follows Saiko. Kakashi grabs her, she leans down to him, She wants to talk to me. she whispers to him. He releases his grip on her arm and watches as the two women leave threw the front door to the street, he knows in his gut this can't turn out good. Asuma slides over on the couch.

What's going on?

I don't know, Saiko said she wanted to talk to Karasu outside.

Hmmm I know Karasu is a Junín and Saiko is only a Chunin, but Saiko is sneaky. She'll do anything to beat an opponent. Kakashi thinks about Asuma last statement he stands and walks to the back door.

Karasu leans against the building the street is quiet a few lights hover along the street. She crosses her arms, glancing up to the roof tops she sees and ANBU sitting posed staring at them. She smirks wondering if he's part of Saiko plan, You wanted to talk to me?

Saiko turns quickly, she's an inch from Karasu's face. She doesn't move or flinch at Saiko's advance to her.

Stay away from him. Saiko says gritting her teeth

I don't know what you're talking about. Karasu says not looking up from the ground

Saiko grabs her chin and lifts her face to hers, Karasu squints her eyes at her and stands from the wall. Kakashi, he's mine, don't go near him again or you'll regret it! She rips her hand away from her face.

Yours? Really, the last time he had his clothes off I didn't see your name tattooed on his body anywhere…Karasu says walking up to her. Saiko's hands turn into fists she turns quickly but Karasu catches her fist.

Now that's not very nice, first you spill your drink on me, and now try to hit me. I think you have an anger problem. Saiko throws her other fist at Karasu, she ducks down and brings her hand she still holds to her back. Karasu whispers from her back, I'm not a genin young lady, your attempts to fight me won't get you very far. She says releasing her hand. Saiko brings her hand to her chest rubbing it, while her back is turned she does some quick hand signs, Karasu jumps back feeling the amount of charka the girl just let loose. Saiko throws something into the air, it breaks apart firing a bombardment of senbon needles at Karasu. She hears them coming and quickly rips threw her own hand signs, bringing her hands together large sheets of ice erupt in front of her, covering her from all angles. She releases the jutsu to see Saiko coming at her again.

He is mine! She screams

Karasu dodges her punches and kicks, sliding under her she rips her feet from their balanced state and sends Saiko falling face first into the street. She hits with a loud thud moaning from the impact. The ANBU jumps down from the roof, What's going on here?

This girl is attacking me, Saiko states picking herself up off the ground and holding her bleeding nose.

Go to the hospital and have that checked out. He states.

I can heal her right here. Karasu sighs

She places her hand over Saiko's nose, her hand begins to glow green and the girl can soon inhale properly. During the healing process Kakashi appeared next to the ANBU, he talked to the masked man and then they watched as Karasu finished her healing. Saiko breaks away from Karasu and runs to Kakashi's side, Oh Kakashi this girl just attacked me, she's so violent, how could the Hokage let her stay here, she's not even from our country. Kakashi looks over at Karasu, then walks towards her breaking free from Saiko's grasp on his arm.

Are you ok? He asks looking down at her.

I'm fine. I'm not the one with the anger problem.

The ANBU looks over to Saiko, Come you're going to see Ibiki for the night until Lady Tsunade is awake.

But!

Stop it Saiko, we both watched you attack Karasu. No one believes your lies. Kakashi states in anger.

Saiko glares at Karasu, the ANBU takes her arm and vanishes in a puff of smoke.

Do you think they started the other movie yet? She asks

Kakashi smiles brightly at her, I don't know, shall we. He leans his arm to her. She grasps it and they walk back to Kurenai's.

Kakashi opens the door for her and she walks in, the group was taking a break from the tv and having some food. The two sneak in unnoticed by the others, Karasu's stomach grumbles; she smiles and grabs a plate and some veggies. She sits down on the couch next to Kakashi, she begins chomping on a piece of carrot, going for another one she notices that her plate is empty, raising her eye brow she looks at Kakashi.

I guess I was hungry too. He says rubbing the back of his head.

Karasu laughs at him and stands to get more food.

Ok everyone, last movie of the night, and its…Romance. All the men in the room boo when Kurenai announces the movie, the girls cheer and smack the guys. Karasu just laughs and yawns.

Halfway threw the movie Kakashi feels Karasu's head on his shoulder, he looks down at her, her eyes are shut and she's curled up to him completely asleep. He picks her up bridal style and Anko opens the door for him, he walks outside thanking her for the movies.

You know you guys are perfect for each other. Don't push it away because you're afraid. She tells him.

He looks down at her sleeping face, then back up at Anko, Thanks Again. He says to her and vanishes. Landing on her balcony he pushes the door open and walks in, Shinju sits on the counter watching him closely.

She fell asleep. He says to the bird

In the arms of the angel. He whispers to him. Kakashi tilts his head not understanding what the bird is talking about, he walks past him to Karasu's room, gently he places her on the bed, he turns to leave but she grabs his arm.

Stay. She whispers barely opening her eyes.

He takes her hand into his, You don't want me to stay.

Yes I do. She answers closing her eyes.

He feels her arm go limp; she's back to sleep again. He kisses her hand threw his mask and gently places it down on the bed. Gazing at her face, he puts his hands in his pockets and leaves her room. The bird still sits on the counter, Good Night Shinju, he says to him.

Good Night Sakumo's son.

Kakashi stops in his tracks and looks back at the bird, he's gone, all that lies in his place is a white feather. He turns towards the door, an image of his father enters his mind. Walking out to the balcony he closes the door behind him quietly, looking up to the moon, it slowly begins to rain.

_I guess it's time to talk to Obito._


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe I forgot, ya, um Karasu Joukai means Crow Heaven.

Saiko means Psycho (if you missed it)

All the other names mean something too, I could post them but, eh, why bother, no one else really matters, right?

On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 7 

Ah there you are Kakashi. Genma walks up to Kakashi and Asuma sitting under a tree watching their students train.

Wow this is what you guys do to train the genin, I need to sign up. He says with a chuckle

Did you need me for something Genma?

Yeah, so you and Karasu aren't dating?

No. He says flipping the page in his book.

So then you don't mind if I take her out then?

Kakashi says nothing continuing to read his book.

Good, cause she drives me wild! Her white eyes pierce threw me.

Her eyes are blue.

Huh?

Her eyes are pale blue not white. Asuma eyes travel to Kakashi

Really? Huh never noticed. Genma says scratching his neck

Where is she from again?

Snow Country.

Oh yeah I remember now she has that tattoo on her arm.

She's ANBU.

Really?

Asuma looks over at Kakashi, You seem to know an awfully lot about her.

I've read her file.

What else should I know? Genma asks sitting on the ground

You should ask her, I'm sure she'll tell you.

Aw come on, give a guy a break. Genma begs

Kakashi closes his book and sighs, She had a squad of genin, they passed the chunin exam at the age of 12, she received a commendation for their training. She's also captain of an ANBU squad of 3 men. People respect her for her training techniques and medical prowess; she's also very intelligent and extremly strong willed.

Speaking of her medical skills, I heard she actually touches you when she heals you. Genma annouces

Really? Asuma questions

She says the skin to skin contact allows the healing chakra to be stronger. Kakashi explains

Quick someone stab me! Genma jokes

Asuma laughs at Genma's comment.

What's her body like?

How would I know? Kakashi asks opening his book

Oh right nothing happen between you two. Thanks Kakashi, wish me luck! Genma stands and vanishes.

You like her. Asuma pipes up looking out at the squads

Why would you say that?

Come one Kakashi, you know her eye color. Plus you got annoyed when Genma got it wrong.

Kakashi turns the page in his book.

What if told you…she feels the same. Asuma turns to him

Kakashi looks up from his book and turns to Asuma.

* * *

Gai I really don't know why you push him this badly. Karasu says as she heals Lee's broken arm. She also see's all the bruising and scrapes that are a few days old. 

Please do not blame Gai Sensei, I was training alone, I was careless. Lee explains

Does that feel better?

Yes it does thank you. Lee says with a smile

It will be sore for a few days, so take it easy ok? Karasu says smiling.

I will, thank you.

Karasu walks from the room Gai in tow. You need to let him know that he doesn't need to kill himself like this. It's not about training harder, it's about training smarter. Karasu says in a stern angry voice to Gai.

Gai drops his head, I know it's my fault, I've always told him to try his hardest and to never give up on his dreams.

Karasu sighs, Show him it's the quality of the training, not the quantity of broken bones and scrapes you receive while doing so.

* * *

Karasu stands at the front desk writing various notes into a folder; she feels a familiar presence behind her and stops writing. Turning she watches as Genma walks up to her. 

Hi Genma, Are you ok?

Yeah I'm fine, hey Karasu I was thinking…

Yes?

Just then Asuma comes running into the hospital carrying Choji in his arms. Karasu looks over at them and instantly runs to him. What happen? She yells over Choji's cries

I don't know he fell to his knees saying his stomach hurt. Asuma says all concerned

Quick bring him in exam room one, I'll get his file.

Asuma walks by Genma down the hall to the exam room holding the groaning Choji in his arms.

I'm sorry Genma, was it something important? She asks leaning over the desk grabbing the file from the nurse.

Uh, no not really, I'll catch up with you later.

She smiles at him and runs down the hall to exam room one.

Entering the room Choji is on his side laying on the gurney; he holds his stomach and moans in pain.

Ok lets see what's going on. Karasu trails her hand across Choji's stomach, she smiles and presses lightly.

BURP!

Karasu laughs, do you feel better now?

Oh wow yeah, thanks! He says with a smile

Asuma why do I have a feeling that you knew nothing was wrong with him?

Uh…I don't know what you're talking about.

Choji opens a bag of chips and starts eating, he offers her a chip, she takes it with a smile. Walking to the door she stops in front of Asuma, Smoking is bad for you. She takes the cigarette from Asuma's mouth and throws it in the garbage. Leaving the room, she looks up at the clock; she's already done a double shift and starting to feel it.

Karasu.

She looks over at the door; Lady Tsunade is walking towards her.

Yes Lady Tsunade. She says with a bow

What happen last night with Saiko? I have a report from Sankyou and have talked to Saiko. I would like to hear your side of it.

Amai I'm leaving, I'll see you later. Karasu calls to the front desk nurse.

Ok, have a great day!

Karasu walks outside with Lady Tsunade. Not much too say really, she asked me to come outside with her, she wanted to talk to me. Once outside she threaten me, I most likely said something to irritate her further and she attacked me. I defended myself but she still continued her advances. She used a senbon rain jutsu on me, but I protected myself in time. Not once did I go on the offensive, she was the aggressor.

Hmmm just as I thought, Saiko has some explaining, your statement matches with Sankyou's report and Kakashi's statement. Thank you Karasu.

Karasu smiles and bows to the Hokage. She turns down her street, exhausted, chakra depleted she opens the door to her building looking up at the stairs she sighs and begins to make her way to the top.

_I really need a first floor apartment._

Reaching the top she notices her door is open slightly, squinting her eyes she leans against the wall trying to sense who's in her place. She recognizes the chakra, sighing she opens the door to find Anko sitting at the counter eating a sandwich and a salad, her feet propped up on the chair next to her.

There you are Karasu. She mumbles with food in her mouth

You knew where I was Anko. She says walking to the balcony door. She opens it wide, closing her eyes she breathes in the fresh air. Leaning against the door frame taking in the sun, Karasu closes her eyes almost falling asleep.

Are you ok?

Yes, I'm very tired. She answers Anko

We're going to the bar tonight, wanna come?

I'm way too exhausted, next time.

Kakashi will be there.

That's nice, tell him I said Hi. She says with a smile pushing herself off the door frame. Karasu walks to the door opening it for Anko, Are you sure? Karasu nods. Anko walks out into the hall, Karasu waves and closes the door. Dragging herself to her bedroom she strips off her medical gear piece by piece making a trail to her room, she lays on her stomach, wearing nothing more than her panties. Closing her eyes she falls asleep faster than she ever has.

* * *

Tossing his keys onto the living room table, Kakashi walks to his bedroom and unzips his vest. Sitting on the bed he notices that Karasu's balcony door is open but all her lights are off. 

_That's odd, she never leaves it open when she's asleep._

Leaving his house he lands on Karasu's balcony, walking in slowly he calls her name, not hearing her but sensing her he walks in slowly. Walking threw the kitchen there's two plates on the counter, the chairs have been pulled out but not pushed back.

_This isn't like her._

He rounds the corner and sees clothes on the floor leading a messy trail to her room. He doesn't recognize some of the pieces, it's not what Karasu usually wears and there's a lot more on the floor. The door is open slightly; he pauses before he pushes it open.

_Is she with someone?_

Feeling a rush of jealousy, he contemplates opening the door, but has to know if she's with someone. He slowly pushes the door open; the light from the moon floods the room. There lying on her stomach is Karasu, she has no clothes on just a blanket over her lower half. He walks up to her bed, she's sleeping peacefully. Realizing she's fine he turns to leave the room.

What time is it?

He stops dead in his tracks, It's late, your door was open…I. He says turning to her.

Were checking on me.

I wanted to make sure you where ok. He says rubbing the back of his head

Since you woke me up, you can put me back to sleep.

He raises his eyebrow; she pats the empty spot in the bed next to her. He looks at the door, then back at the bed. Walking around the bed to the other side he sits down, he slips his sandals off and lays down on the pillow.

I have a hard time falling to sleep unless someone else is here. She explains.

He looks over at her, her pale eyes look into his.

Thanks. She whispers closing her eyes. He gazes at her face, the moonlight washes over her features making her more beautiful than usual. Looking up at the ceiling he knows he's falling for her, he knew it when Genma made him angry asking about her. He closes his eye taking a deep breath; he doesn't plan to stay all night, just until she's asleep again….

* * *

The sun shines threw the window right into his eye, turning over away from it he realizes he's not in his bed, feeling for his mask he settles again when he touches it. He knows he's somewhere but not sure of the exact location and could care less at the moment, he's never been this comfortable, the sheets are silky and everything smells like… 

_Lavender!_

His eye shoots open, he sits up quickly looking around the room, the door is partly open the room has a dresser with a mirror and a closet. Throwing his legs over the bed he finds his sandals on the floor, fastening them quickly he stands and walks to the door. Grabbing for the knob he waits when he hears someone knocking on the front door.

Hi Anko.

Karasu what are you cooking?

Breakfast. She says stirring the mix in the frying pan

You're going to eat all that?

It's not just for me.

Anko looks at her oddly, then smiles and runs to the bedroom door. Whipping the door open she catches Kakashi reaching for the knob. Her mouth drops

Uh, Hey Anko. He says rubbing the back of his head.

YOU TWO! I KNEW IT! she yells

It's not what you think Anko. Karasu says plating the food.

What do you mean it's not what I think?! What is it then? Kakashi is leaving your bedroom early in the morning, what else could have happen?

I'll explain it to you later. She says dragging her to the door.

But-

Bye Anko. Karasu says closing the door on her.

They can hear her cursing as she walks down the hall and down the stairs. Karasu brings the food to the table, Hungry? She asks with a smile

You seem like you're in a good mood. He asks sitting in the chair

Best night of sleep I've had in a long time. Thanks for staying, I figure I at least owe you breakfast.

_I'd have to say, I haven't slept that good in a while either._

He looks down at his plate, not sure what it is but it smells good. Karasu is eating and reading a book he hasn't seen before.

What's that?

She smiles as she chews her food, swallowing, she closes the book and slides it across the table. He reaches for it, Are you sure? Raising an eye brow at her he's confused it's just a book. He reaches again, she slides it back slightly, I don't know if you're ready for this. She says smiling seductively. Sliding it forward to him she releases her hand and takes another bite of food. He slowly picks up the black book the cover is blank; he turns it over…blank. He looks at her, she's smiling as she swallows her food. She leans over and opens the book to the first page, Read. She tells him.

Looking back at the page he begins to read the first sentence. His eye widens, finishing the paragraph he looks at her, his face is flush.

Whoa.

Karasu does a little happy dance in her seat. I found that the other day, there's more to the series but I had to order them, the bookstore said they didn't even know how that one made to the shelf. I've already read it a few times, you welcome to it. She says with a smile taking her plate from the table.

He returns his eye to the book and eats his food. Karasu returns after a few minutes and grabs his plate, walking behind him she leans over his shoulder and right to his ear.

Like it. She whispers.

Uh huh. He nods.

Karasu smiles and returns to the kitchen. She walks out moments later, he still sits in the same position he was in before, you would have thought he was a statue. She leans to his ear, Why Kakashi your blushing. She whispers. She places her hands over his and slowly closes the book; he blinks then looks at her.

Your squad is waiting. She says as she takes the book from him. He reaches for it but she moves away. She notices the playful look on his face as he stands and walks towards her reaching for the book. She smiles back but clenches the book tighter in her hand, with a dash she runs out to the balcony and swan dives down to the street. Landing gracefully she looks up at him, she smiles and runs down the street. He watches her dash off with his now more precious black book. He jumps to the roof and begins to follow her leaping from building to building. She dodges people in the street, jumping over objects that appear in her path. Running past Anko Karasu turns and sticks her tongue out at her, she looks up seeing Kakashi's shadow coming at her, turns again and picks up pace down the street.

A stunned Anko never seeing this type of playfulness from Karasu, notices a shadow above her, Kakashi lands in front of her gracefully and dashes off in the direction of Karasu. Anko smiles to herself as he gives chase.

He catches up with her and spins her around, grabbing the book he flips threw it,…it's blank. The clone blows him a kiss and vanishes. Catching a whiff of lavender he bites his thumb and summons Pakkun.

Hey boss.

Find Karasu.

Huh? Why?

She has something I want.

And what's that?

Just find her.

Pakkun sniffs the air, She's moving fast. The little dog begins running down the street dodging people left and right, Kakashi fast on his tail, they end at the training grounds.

She's around here somewhere.

Somewhere?

Yes, the wind is too much, I can't pick up her exact location. He scans the trees slowly trying to find any clue to the direction she went, there's not one bent branch, foot print, nothing.

Damn she's good. Then he remembers, _Your squad is waiting for you._ He hears her voice echo in his head. He takes off running in the direction of his meeting spot with team 7, rounding the corner he see's her running.

Gotcha.

He takes off towards her, leaping he grabs her by the waist and they go threw the air and hit the ground sliding threw the grass. He's on top of her holding down her arms, she struggles then looks up at him with a half smile.

Mmm I guess you got me. She says biting her bottom lip at his weight on her.

Kakashi Sensei! What are you doing!? Sakura yells

He turns to see his squad feet from him with shocked looks on their faces, all they see is Kakashi on top of Karasu holding her down his body pressed against hers his face inch's from hers and they're both breathing heavy.

He stands and helps her up, she dusts herself off and picks the grass from her blonde hair. She takes the book from her back pocket and tosses it to him, Don't read too fast. She says with an evil smile.

She then lunges at the three genin attacking them; Sasuke defends as the group realizes she's started their training in a rather alarming way. Naruto gets in on the action attacking her from another angle; she stops him quickly sending him flying back with a kick. Sakura circles timidly, Come on Sakura attack me! She yells out, then she gets an idea, she grabs Sasuke and turns him around with a kunai to his throat she stares down at Sakura, Isn't he precious to you, fight me or I'll kill him now. She says pressing the blade into his neck, Sasuke hisses in pain as blood drips from his neck.

Kakashi Sensei stop her! Sakura yells. He looks up from the book then back down to the page.

He won't help you, it's up to you, save him Sakura or he dies. Karasu cuts deeper into Sasuke's neck, he yells out in pain struggling against the Junín.

Sakura! He yells, blood drips down his neck and onto his shirt, then Karasu see's it in her eyes, the timid little genin has now become enraged with anger, she attacks Karasu, not landing a hit, Karasu jumps back with Sasuke still in her arms, she stabs the Kunai into his arm. He screams out in agony.

What are you going to do? She asks as she cuts down his forearm, then she sees what she wants to, her eyes have become vacant, no emotion lies in them, no fear, no hatred. Karasu smiles throwing Sasuke to the side as Sakura comes at her again. Sasuke rolls to the side his right arm is useless he would barely be able to defend in this state, he just watches as Sakura attacks Karasu, her movements are different, more fluid, more thought out, she's not hesitating like before. Good Sakura! Karasu yells out to her as she blocks her kick, the spar goes on for a few more minutes until Sakura is too exhausted to continue, she falls to her knees breathing heavy hands on the ground she looks up as Karasu stands in front of her. She offers Sakura her hand and helps her up.

That's the place you need to be in when you fight, do you understand?

Sakura nods her head yes still trying to catch her breath. Karasu smiles then walks over to Sasuke who's still sitting on the ground trying to stop the bleeding from his arm. She kneels down and heals his arm and neck with her hands, Sorry, but it had to be done. Karasu says to him. He looks up at her and closes his eyes, I understand.

I don't think you truly understand, at least not yet, but you will someday. She says standing

What's that suppose to mean? Sasuke questions her.

Karasu walks over to Naruto making sure her kick didn't break anything.

Answer me!

It means one day you'll get, you'll understand the reason for your actions, you'll act and you might not know why, but deep inside you'll know why. Get it? Kakashi says turning the page.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, Whatever. Karasu is instantly in front of the genin, pushing him up against a tree. It's not "Whatever", she was willing to die for you just then, ready to kill me to defend what means the most to her. And one day you'll understand that. She says angrily letting him go and walking away. She stops and looks over her shoulder, One day you'll have to do something you're not proud of, or want to do, but you'll do it anyway because that's how a true shinobi acts. Karasu vanishes leaving the rest of the days training to their true sensei.

* * *

Karasu walks threw the streets of the village the thoughts of her past rushing threw her mind. Every kill plays over and over in her head; she closes her eyes trying to push the thoughts away. She walks into someone… 

Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching…

It's ok Karasu. Iruka says with a smile

Iruka, it's nice to see you.

Actually Karasu I was on my way to come see you.

Really? For what?

I wanted to thank you for the extra training you've done with Naruto, he has really become more serious since you've been here, and his behavior has improved greatly. I know it's because of you; you're all he talks about. Iruka says with a smile as the two walk down the street.

Naruto has a lot of potential, he could be Hokage one day as he wants, but it requires dedication, he understands this now. Besides, the kid is a sweet heart, and he makes me laugh. She says with a smile.

_

* * *

__He licks her stomach inching down towards…_

Kakashi turns the page to the book,…

_IT'S BLANK!_

He frantically turns the pages, they're all blank. Karasu's voice comes into his head, _Don't read to fast._ He closes the book abruptly, You're dismissed! He yells vanishing.

The genin look at each other, What's that about? Naruto asks.

Who knows. Sasuke says putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.

* * *

Karasu lies in front of the fireplace reading a book, the weather outside started to get nasty so she decided to start a fire and just relax in front of it. Sipping her tea she feels a familiar presence, she smiles placing the cup back down. She continues to read as if she sensed nothing, the lighting flashes and the lights go out. Looking up from her book her apartment is black the fire illuminates things in an eerie manner. The wind picks up and whips the balcony door open, sighing she stands and closes the door. 

_Does he forget I'm Junín?_

Locking the door she turns back to her book, it's gone, throwing her hand on her hip she sees her tea is gone too.

Hmm what happen to my book and my tea is gone too? She says out loud and laughs.

Nothing stirs in the darkness, she shifts her eyes around, there are too many shadows to try and figure out which one he is. She does some quick hands signs in the dark a large burst of light emits form them, Kakashi covers his eye, she smiles and appears next to him.

Found you.

You cheated.

How? She says grabbing her tea and book.

You used a jutsu, a very bright one I might add. He says rubbing his eye

Well next time I need the rules in advance. Karasu sits back on the floor in front of the fireplace. Kakashi crouches down next to her, Fix it. he says handing her the book.

Oh is there something wrong with it. She asks with a large smile.

Come on I was at a really good part.

Karasu rolls over to her back, Oh yeah, his tongue is sliding down her stomach about to…Is that the part?

Yes.

_Mmm I could show you what's going to happen next._

Karasu smiles widely with her eyes closed.

What are you thinking about?

Oh just what comes next.

Care to share?

What fun would that be? Maybe you should guess.

Kakashi sits on the floor; this was going to take longer than he thought. He knew he could get the information from her, just like he did with other women, but he wasn't attracted to the other ones, this could back fire on him in a bad way.

Well? Are you going to try? Instantly his face is inches from hers, her smile fades at the closeness of his face; his protector is off, his eyes stare down at her. Why don't you show me? He says in a low tone. She lets out a staggered breath at his words and closes her eyes, she starts to breath heavy at the images that run threw her, she slides her hand to his vest unzipping it. Dragging her fingers up from his stomach to his chest, she walks them to his face, and traces his lips threw his mask. You wouldn't want me to do that. She says in a soft voice. Why not? He asks slipping his vest off. She bites her lip as he pushes against her. Why are you doing this? She asks. I want to know…he begins

She leans up to his ear, You want to know about the book, or how I feel. She slowly sinks back down to the floor; he leans down to her ear. Both. He whispers. She closes her eyes at his voice. Karasu feels light kisses on her neck, she breaths in deep letting it out slowly, he stops, she opens her eyes to find him inches from her again. Her eyes trace his face his do the same to hers.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Karasu closes her eyes and sighs heavily, Just ignore it. Kakashi says. Sounds like a good idea to me. She says pulling his shirt from his pants.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Come on Karasu I know you're in there! Anko shouts from outside the door.

She'll never go away. Karasu trails her hands over his face, Damn it. She gets up and walks over to the door. Kakashi stands and tucks her shirt back in, replaces his vest and zips it back up.

Karasu opens the door, she glares at Anko.

What, did I wake you?

Not quite. She says rubbing her shoulder.

Anko looks over at the fireplace, Kakashi stands next to it with a book open.

Anko looks back at Karasu who is looking at the ground, Oh I see. She whispers. Sorry, but some people are coming over, no one has lights and you're the only one with a fireplace.

It's fine, come on in.

I'll make it up to you I promise. Anko whispers in her ear.

* * *

I LOVE interruptions, hehe. Just makes physical attraction so much more intense. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It has been a looooong time since I updated, and I am truly sorry, life just got in the way. I had this chapter done before but never put it up, I wasn't very happy with it and rewrote some parts a few times. I'm attempting to get back into this story with chapter 9 -**crosses fingers-** heres hoping! Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Karasu is in the kitchen preparing meals for everyone that will be showing up, Anko tends to the door.

Anko who is coming again?

Asuma, Kurenai, and Ibiki.

Well that's not bad I thought you invited the whole village.

I could! Let me just go back out…

Don't you dare. Karasu threatens pointing a kitchen knife at her

Anko laughs at her.

Kakashi walks up to Karasu's side, Will you fix it now? Kakashi asks with a puppy dog eye.

Oh I forgot I'm sorry. Karasu snaps her fingers the book glows a light blue then back to its normal. All set. She says happily.

Kakashi turns to the fireplace and takes a seat next to it.

Anko opens the door hearing the other shinobi trying to make their way up four flights of stairs in the dark. They all walk in grateful they can see again.

I see you guys are staying the night. Karasu observes her friends all wearing backpacks.

If the power doesn't come back on. Ibiki says. That's not a problem is it?

Oh no not at all.

The couch turns into a bed. Kakashi pipes up

Oh I call dibs! Anko yells as she plops down hard on the couch.

It holds at least two. Karasu explains bringing in a tray of food.

Oh then that's me! Kurenai chimes in.

Hey Karasu your bed is a queen, you can fit one more in there. Anko says looking at Kakashi.

Um yes it is.

Well I'll take the floor. Yeah me too. Says Ibiki and Asuma

Good cause I have a bad back. Kakashi says

Karasu laughs to herself and throws a small pillow at Kakashi, it hits him in the head with a thump.

What? He questions

Nothing? She says

It's true!

Sure it is. You guys hungry? Help yourselves to anything in the house. Karasu states with a smile.

--

After a few hours and several bottles of Sake, Ibiki is passed out on the floor along with Anko. They actually look quiet cute together. Karasu says placing a blanket over the two.

Kurenai if you don't want to share the bed with Asuma you can stay with me.

Nah it's ok, he won't bite.

Very hard! Asuma says, fake biting Kurenai's arm.

Karasu laughs, she pushes Kakashi with her foot. You coming? He stands salutes Asuma and Kurenai and follows Karasu into the room.

Do you think he'll make a move on her? Asuma whispers

Not sure, Anko said when she got here something was going on with them. Kurenai whispers back

Really? I doubt he'll do it with all of us out here.

Wuss.

Asuma laughs then covers his mouth.

Karasu looks threw her dresser for her pajamas she pulls out a satin tank top and shorts. Do you want something?

Not if it's that. He laughs

I don't think this will fit you, but you can try. She says with a large smile. She turns her back to him and takes her shirt off replacing it with the tank top, same thing with the shorts. Kakashi looks away when she takes off her shorts, the site of her black panties made his heart race for a moment. She turns around to find him looking out the window. She pulls the blanket and sheet back that's on the bed and climbs in. She sits and looks at him, Are you coming to bed?

Huh? Oh yeah I am. He sits on the bed and slips his sandals off. He's about to lay down but feels a finger in his back, You are NOT sleeping with all those clothes on!

Why not? He asks

Because it's my bed and I make the rules. She says with a smile

You let me last time.

Only because you fell asleep before me.

Did not.

Yes you did. Don't make me strip you. Karsu says pulling at his shirt

You'd like that wouldn't you? He says leaning over to her.

Just get undressed. She says lying down on the pillow.

Fine, but I'm doing this in protest.

She hears the zipper to his vest, Don't forget to dance. She says with a smile

Where's your money? He says with a crescent eye

What? We're friends I don't even get one free show.

Only if I get one too.

You wish. She says yawning

He folds his clothes neatly and lays in the bed with his pants on, Can I keep my pants?

Why I've seen you with out them.

When?

Every morning when you get up and walk across your room. She quickly covers her mouth.

Well now, you're a peeping tom.

No, you should invest in curtains.

I should start charging you. He pipes up.

When you bring a girl home, THEN you can charge me.

I-

Kakashi stopped his sentence and shut his mouth.

What?

Nothing, lets just go to sleep, I have a mission tomorrow.

Tell me.

It was nothing.

Tell me or I'll tickle you.

I'm not ticklish.

Wanna bet? Karasu's fingers start to creep up his skin, she slides them around he doesn't flinch once.

I told you.

I haven't tried yet. She removes her hand then lands on his knee, she glides her nails up his leg towards his inner thigh, she hears him swallow as she comes to his inner thigh, almost at his groin his hand stops her.

Alright so that started to tickle a little.

Are sure tickle is the word you want to use? She asks.

What word would you use?

Tease. Oh wait that would be what you did to me earlier.

Who said I was teasing you? Kakashi questions.

You just wanted the jutsu off the book. I've read you file I know how you work. Hell I do the same thing.

You don't know anything about me.

Probably not, but I know enough. And you think you know me just by reading my file.

Yup. He answers happily.

Oh really. Ok, what's my favorite color?

White.

Lucky guess. She answers skrunking her nose.

He laughs at her aggravation.

Ha ok, what's my favorite position.

Huh?

She crawls on top of him sitting on his lap she leans down, You know what I'm talking about, what's my favorite position? She whispers into his ear. He can feel her breath on his neck, swallowing hard, he can't concentrate, the satin from her shirt feels so good against his chest. She squeezes her legs into his sides, Well?

Um?

Take a guess. She says grinding into him. He closes his eye at she rubs into him. You can't do that. He says breathlessly

And why not? She asks doing it again. Just trying to give you a hint. She whispers to him.

He flips her over lying on top of her. Do you give up? She questions

I surrender. I need you…...........to train my squad while I'm gone. He says inches from her face. Karasu rolls her eyes, If I have time. She smiles, and walks her fingers up his bare back. We should sleep, we both have duties tomorrow. He rolls off and lies next to her in the bed. She turns on her side and starts playing with his hair, he closes his eye at her delicate touch. Trailing her fingers down his face, she continues over his mask, down his neck to his shoulder. Her hand stops moving, her breathing changes.

Karasu? He whispers

She doesn't reply, I'll miss you. He whispers again. Closing his eye he feels himself relax into her soft bed, her smell is everywhere and fills his senses. He's asleep with in moments.

The sun shines brightly into Karasu's room; she opens her eyes and stretches. The spot beside her is empty; she frowns then rolls over to the side of bed he slept on. I'll miss you too. She whispers. There's a light knock on her door,

Yes.

Anko opens the door slowly.

I should have expected him to be gone, Asuma and Ibiki are too. Kurenai walks in behind her rubbing her eyes. Morning. She says with a yawn and sits on the bed.

Um Kurenai?

Yes?

Do you want me to heal that hickey or would like to walk around the village with it. Karasu asks breaking out into laughter.

What! She yells running to the mirror. Ah! Get rid of it!

Sure thing. Karasu says with a grin. Kurenai sits closer to her on the bed and tilts her head.

So Kurenai, What did or should I say, Who did you do last night!? Anko says laughing hysterically.

Shut up! Kurenai says throwing a pillow at her.

Karasu laughs as Kurenai chases her out of the room and around the living room.

Alright, what do you ladies want to do for breakfast?

Let's go out! They both say in unison.

But first, what did you do last night Karasu? Anko questions

Slept.

Right! What did we interrupt last night?

Absolutely nothing.

Yeah right! That's why you gave me a death glare when you opened the door.

Karasu chuckles, Nothing happened. Sorry guys. She says walking into her room.

Karasu sits upside down on her couch, her legs up to the ceiling leaning against the wall her head hangs down over the edge her hands clasped on her stomach. It's been two weeks since he left on his mission, she's work double shifts everyday and trained his squad and yet she still can't get him out of her head. She's utterly exhausted but when she closes her eyes horrible images run threw them, worst dreams she's ever had, so why bother even trying to go to sleep. Eating, she's sure she's forgotten to do that a few times seeing as though she had to buy new clothes because hers got to big. She sighs looking up at the ceiling, she looks to her right there on the counter sits a black book, the second one in the series, it came in the day Kakashi left, she tried reading it but it just wasn't the same in her current mood. Maybe when he gets back she'll be able to read it, that's his anyway on the counter hers is in her room. She looks back up at the ceiling lady Tsunade gave her the next few days off after all the double shifts she's been pulling, luckily she kept her current mood hidden or she might force her to take more days. Something catches Karasu attention out of the corner of her left eye, she looks towards it, she watches as Kakashi walks into his bedroom. She smiles and closes her eyes, _At least he's alive._

All the blood is rushing to your face.

Karasu opens her eyes at the voice, looking up she see Kakashi looking down at her.

Why are you sitting like that?

Bored. I got you something. She says pointing over to the counter. He looks to where she's pointing spots the black novel sitting on the counter and walks over to it.

It's the next one in the series. She says bringing her legs down, she slides up on the couch and places her head on the pillow. Suddenly all her exhaustion catches up to her, days with out sleeping have knocked her out cold.

Kakashi picks up the book and flips threw it, he notices something that's odd. Next to the book is a completely empty fruit bowl.

_That's not like her._

He looks into the kitchen, its spotless like she hasn't even used it in weeks, he walks over to the refrigerator and opens it, he sighs all that's inside is a bottle of water. He closes the door and walks back to the living room. He looks Karasu over, she's out cold. Her clothes are different and she looks like she hasn't slept for days. He covers her over with a blanket from the back of the couch, he moves a stray hair from her face, she smiles slightly then returns to her sad look.

Kakashi walks threw the streets of the village reading his little black book, Lady Tsunade stops him.

Kakashi, I've been told you haven't been checked out yet at the hospital.

I'm fine.

You know it's procedure, just go.

I don't need to, it would be a waste of time.

I'm sure if Karasu was there you would.

Huh?

Seems as though anytime she's on duty, you male shinobi purposely hurt yourselves to go see her. The poor girl I've given her the next few days off, I didn't realize she has been doing double shift since Sakuzen's wife had the baby. Plus I watched her train your squad too, she must be exhausted.

_Well that explains her sleeping, but not the food._

Anyway, go get checked out, that's an order.

Kakashi appears in front of his squad and waves.

Kakashi Sensei your back! Sakura yells

We ah weren't sure if Karasu Sensei would be coming. Sakura's says in a sad voice.

And why not?

She's been different for the past few weeks, sad even. Sakura says

Yeah loser actually got a hit on her and broke her nose. Sasuke explains with his arms crossed.

Yup that's right! Naruto grins

Ok then, why don't you show me what she's taught you. Kakashi says heading onto the field.

_Dream_

_Sitting in the grass reading, Karasu hears the steps of someone coming closer to her, Shiro!? She calls out and looks, Oh hello Ushio._

_Karasu I have must speak with you. _

_She looks at his eyes, she knows, she knows the news he's about to say. Her love, her Shiro is gone._

_No Ushio! Don't you say it! She yells_

_I'm sorry Karasu._

_Karasu looks down at the ground, she falls to her knees. Ushio walks to her, Just leave me be. She says to him._

_Karasu…no one could help him._

_If I was there!_

_No, not even you._

_Her hands shake, Leave me._

_Kara-_

_LEAVE ME! She screams at her friend._

Karasu sits up in the couch breathing heavy, tears run down her face, her hands clench the blanket. She cries uncontrollably, she doesn't want to go threw that again, ever. She stands and closes her balcony door locking it tightly, she won't get close to him, not to have him die. Holding her arms she watches as the sun sets, lowering her head she walks to her room, she changes into a pair of dark blue pants and a black long sleeve shirt, tieing her hair back, You can't train properly with genin. She spits.

Karasu walks to the clearing; the moon is full and high in the sky. She gathers her chakra and begins training.

Hours past she stands breathing heavy, numerous scratches on her body, her pants ripped, her shirt torn at her stomach. She looks at her 3 clones, they're all ready to attack. She pops a food pill and runs at them.

Kakashi watches as she pops something into her mouth and runs at her clones. She instantly destroys all three, but not before one lands a good hit to her back, she falls to her knees and throws a kunai at the clone, it hits between its eyes and the clone vanishes. Looking at the ground she senses something in the trees, throwing various shuriken at her target she vanishes into the forest. Kakashi dodges the weapons, but lost where she went.

How's the book? She asks from behind him

His eye widens at her voice and he turns to look at her. She's leaning against the tree with her arms crossed, she's dirty and sweaty, her clothes are torn and full of mud and blood.

It's good. He says standing and walking to her. You look awful.

She smiles at his comment; I never was the kind of girl to stay clean during training. She pushes off the tree, Glad you're ok. She says turning. He grabs her arm, I'm not going to die on you. He says. She turns to him, Everyone dies Kakashi. That's life. You'll die just like he did, there's no point to all of it. We just allow death to find us more quickly, instead of lying in a bed and getting old, we fight, we run from it. But it always finds us.

You don't have to fight alone.

But if your alone, then know one cares if you die. Karasu says sadly.

I'll care if you die. He says bringing her chin up.

She closes her eyes as tears form in them, she wraps her arms around his body in a hug. He hugs her back as a friend would.

You know your getting me all dirty. He says to her.

Eh, it's just your clothes. She wipes some mud from her arm and squishes into his face.

Now you're dirty. Karasu states with a laugh.

I guess we'll just have to get clean together. He says smiling at her.

Only if you can catch me. She says taking off in a flash.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all, this chapter might be sort of short, but I wanted them to have some "time" together. :) 3

Chapter 9

Karasu speeds threw the trees dodging branches as best she can, she feels him, he's so close to her now. They have been running for over and hour, if it wasn't for her stopping to catch her breath she might have been able to get away. But Kakashi is relentless, he kept on pursing her, never stopping, never giving her a chance to rest.

She comes to the lake with the waterfall they had previously encountered, _Damn it, there is no where to hide, I cant stay here and if I back track I'll run right into him. Hmmm maybe thats a good idea, turning around and heading right at him, he'll never suspect that!_

Karasu turns on her heels and heads full force into the forest, jumping from tree to tree she can't sense him, _he's gotta be close, but where?_

A shuriken shrieks by her head landing in the bark behind her. _Where did that come from? _She wonders looking around as she's crouched down to be closer to the limb.

Then she smells it, the lightest whiff of lemon, a smile curls to her lips, Kakashi started washing his linens in the same detergent she used while she stayed at his place, and every so often you get a taste of it in your nose. She turned quickly barely missing his arms reaching out for her.

I'm not that easy Kakashi! She yells as she darts away.

Damn it. He spits as he grabs the tree to steady himself and catch his breath.

Karasu runs threw the training grounds, but finds herself lost and deeper in the woods. _Shoot I've never been down here before. _Turning her head left and right trying to get her bearings she hears a twig snap, turning around quickly she throws a punch at who ever came from the woods, it's blocked by a forearm. Kakashi had caught up to her quicker than she thought he would. _Does this guy ever need a break!? _A smile came to her lips as a dirty thought ran threw her mind._ Actually having stamina like this might just come in handy-WHAT AM I SAYING!_

What has brought a smile to your face? He asks

huh? Oh nothing. She says turning bright pink

You sure? He asks walking closer to her.

Yup, just a thought of you dirty and covered in mud. She replies with a grin.

As you can see I am still clean, you on the other hand...He smirks under his mask.

Karasu squints her eyes at him, she concentrates her chakra to her feet. Kakashi sense the build up but can't tell exactly where its forming. He loses the chance to back up before she pounces on him like a tiger would its prey. Karasu takes him down to the mud below, his back lands in a puddle, Karasu is laying on top of him, her face inches from his.

Now who's dirty? She asks, her voice breaks slightly, his face is so close to hers. She looks unintentionally down at where his lips are under his mask then back up at his eyes. Thoughts of kissing him run threw her head, but she shakes them out.

Sorry. Karasu apologizes as she tries to stand. Kakashi pull her back down, the back of his fingers brush her cheek, her eyes close as she leans into his hand. She smiles and feels his thumb trace her lips.

Kakashi I-

Karasu is cut off by his lips pressing firmly onto hers, shocked for a moment she holds her breath. Realizing what is happening, she sighs and closes her eyes. His lips are soft even though she's feeling them threw a mask, his hands are holding her face, he leans his head back onto the ground still kissing her. Keeping her eyes shut she brings her hands to his mask and pulls it down, he opens his eyes, but after noticing hers are still shut he closes his again. Once she rolled down his mask, she slips her tongue into his mouth and begins kissing him more passionately. Kakashi's tongue returns the favor, with one hand grabbing the back of her head and the other on her back he pulls her closer, and rolls over to be on top of her. His lips leave hers and she feels his weight lifting off of her, she opens her eyes to find him adjusting his mask and glancing down the path. Confused Karasu is also slightly annoyed that he stopped.

But Gai sensei, I want to learn that new technique. Lee whines

Karasu hears two voices approaching threw the forest path and stands quickly across from Kakashi.

Why hello there Kakashi my rival, and the lovely Karasu. What are you two doing this deep into the training grounds? Gai asks

Training. Kakashi answers

What else is there to do out here? Karasu questions

That is true, Lee and I find it very quiet and much easier to concentrate out here than closer to the village. Gai responds

Remember what I said to you Lee, and you too Gai. Karasu reminds them of her scolding of not training too hard.

Yes, I will Karasu sensei. Lee says standing tall and saluting her.

Come on Lee, we're wasting time standing around here. Gai commands as he walks away.

Kakashi and Karasu watch as the two green jump suited twins walk away down the path and soon disappear into the dark woods.

Karasu sighs, That was-

**-hawk noise-**

Both Kakashi and Karasu look up and notice the brown hawk circling above them.

I have to go. Kakashi says to her.

I know. Karasu asnwers sadly looking down at the ground.

He takes his fingers to her chin and lifts it slowly. I'll see you tonight. He says with a smile and vanishes.

With a small smirk she turns and walks in what she hopes is the direction of where she was training previously. After about a mile she happens apon her training gear, throwing it onto her back a loud clap of thunder scares her slightly. Sighing at the thought of being drenched in the rain, she begins the long walk back to her apartment, her chakra to depleted to just transport there.

After a few miles of mud and soggy sandels she finally reaches her street, remembering quickly that her refrigerator is empty and the pain in her stomach is not just going to go away.

_I'll take a quick shower, warm up then go to the store._

Standing under the warm shower water, all the mud that was once caked to her skin has now run down the drain. She brings her fingers to her lips and closes her eyes.

_He actually kissed me ,_smiling she giggles slightly, _and his lips....without that mask....so soft._

Are you going to be in there until the whole village is out of hot water?

Opening her eyes quickly at Kakashi's voice she opens the shower curtain slightly, still covering her body, he's standing against the door frame arms folded.

Maybe. She answers sticking her tongue out.

Don't show it if you aren't going to use it. He laughs slightly.

Don't come into my bathroom while I'm showering if you aren't going to come in. She answers rinsing her hair.

That can be fixed. He answers unzipping his fest.

To late. She yells out as her hand darts out searching for her towel

Laughing at her inability to find a fairly large towel inches from the shower, Kakashi picks it up and hands it to her. Wrapping it around her soaked body she opens the shower curtain to find him extremely close to her. Swallowing hard, she is staring right into his chest, slowly looking up at him she smiles.

Have you eaten? He askes

Karasu shakes her head no.

Good, cause Asuma is having people over for dinner. He says with a crescent eye. So you might want to get dressed unless u plan on wearing that to his house.

Karasu looks down at the purple towel, she gives him an irritated look and steps out of the bathtub leaving the steamy room to her bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

If you have any suggestions on scenios, or ideas, im open to any and all!

Hope you enjoy, and I dont own Naruto blah blah.

Chapter 10

Kakashi leaves the steam filled bathroom as Karasu closes her bedroom door. He walks to the kitchen where Shinju is perched on the back of a chair.

Hello Shinju

Good Evening Sakumo's son.

How is it, that you know of my father? Kakashi asks the bird

Many years ago, before you or Karasu were born, Sakumo and Karasu's father, Uindo, went to battle the great Sanbi, I and Pakkun along with others also joined in on the fight, we were trying to keep the beast from coming to shore and damaging the nearby towns. Shinobi from near and far came to fight, the two found each other during the long battle, their skills seem to play off of one another, each move seemed thought out and practiced by the two great shinobi. While the two fought close to the creature, one of Sanbi's tentacles came down to swipe the shinobi away, Uindo pushed your father out of it's way saving his life, but he himself was hit by another limb. It crushed most of his body instantly, as he lay dieing on the ground your father ran to his side, Uindo reached up to him, Sakumo's chakra was so white, Uindo thought he was in the presence of an angel.

You posses the same chakra, plus.....well...your hair...its hard not to say that you're his son. Shinju says with a slight chuckle.

Kakashi eyes look up at his hair, he runs his fingers threw it, then looks down at the ground.

Your father was a great man, and so was Karasu's, they sacrificed a lot for the people they loved. Sakumo personally went to Karasu's mother with Uindo's belongings and broke the news to her. She wept for hours in Sakumo's arms....she had just found out she was pregnant with Karasu a few days after Uindo left.

People say my mother was never the same after my father died. Karasu said leaning against the wall, a sad look on her face.

Once I graduated from the Academy, she knew I didn't need her anymore, her love for him was stronger than her love for me, she took her life to be with him. She said looking down at the ground.

Kakashi walks up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, Karasu I am sorry, he says.

She looks up at his face and places her hand over his. It's alright, the past is the past, we must not dwell on it. She states with a small smile. Now then, enough story time, I'm starving!

Kakashi laughs lightly, okay lets go.

Walking down the street, a light wind blows threw. The seasons are starting to change and there is a chill in the night air.

Guess I should of brought a jacket, its getting cold. Karasu says grabbing her arms

You're from snow country, shouldn't you be use to the cold? He asks

Well yeah I guess, but I've been here for a few months, so I got use to the warmth. She answers

Hey! We should stop and pick up some Sake! It's always a huge hit with everyone. Karasu says pointing to the store smiling.

Sounds like a plan. He says with a crescent eye. I'll go buy-

Kakashi! Help me with these will you!?

Kakashi turns to see a man fumbling with large boxes in his arms. He grabs the top two and reveals Iruka's face.

What are you doing with all of these? He asks

I am bringing them to Shikaku, he's putting together supplies from the deer for Lady Tsunade. Do you mind helping me to his house, I can't carry all of theses?

Kakashi looks over at Karasu, You have to help him, I'll grab the Sake and meet you at Asuma's. Karasu says with a grin.

Are you sure? Some parts of the village aren't always the safest places at night. He says concerned.

Kakashi is right Karasu, come with us.

Oh guys come on, I can defend myself.

She's right Iruka, she is a Jounin, she'll be okay, lets go.

Karasu waves goodbye and enters the store. She leaves shortly with two bottles of Sake, one in each hand. Walking threw the streets alone she notices its eerily quiet, the buildings are dark, and no one seems to be out. She continues down the dimly lit street, she begins to hear voices in the distance and soon comes to a rather loud and brightly lit bar. Passing the front door that faces the street she hears someone call out to her.

Hey thar seexy ladyyy.

Karasu turns around and watches as a drunk man stumbles out of the bar, falls to the ground and starts to snore. She laughs quietly then continues on her way

--

Iruka we need to hurry, I don't really trust a certain neighborhood that she has to walk threw. Kakashi states

Hmmm, I know which one you are referring too, if we had more patrols it that sector it wouldn't be so bad, it just has way to many bars...and "other" things.

Arriving at the Nara household, Iruka thanks Kakashi for the help as he vanishes in a puff a smoke.

Jeeze that guy can't even wait for a proper thank you and goodbye. Iruka shrugs and knocks on the door.

--

Knocking on Asuma's front door, Kakashi is greeted by none other than....Saiko. He sighs in defeat of the woman in front of him.

OH KAKASHI! You're here! Saiko yells hugging the man tightly.

Please get off of me Saiko. He says prying the woman from his clothes.

But Kaka-

Anko have you seen Karasu? Kakashi asks leaving Saiko in mid breath

No I haven't, I thought she was coming with you? She asks

She was, we were on our way together, but Iruka needed my help so we parted ways. Damn it I knew I shouldn't of let her go alone she should be here by now. He says about to puff away to look for her.

Anko puts her hands over Kakashi's. Stop, she probably got lost, or was called to the Medical Core. Calm down and just wait a few minutes.

Trying to find solace in Anko's words, he agrees and grabs a spot near the front window.

--

_I thought Asuma's street was the second one after the store with the blue front. Damn, I'm lost.-sigh- oh well, I'll find it, oh look that place is open, I'll just ask where Oak street is._

Walking into the loud building, Karasu is surprised by what she encounters. There are several girls dancing half naked on table tops, numerous drunk men at the bar hooting and hallowing at the them. Standing at the bar waiting for a non drunk to talk to her, Karasu scans the room. To her surprise she sees someone she knows all too well. She walks up to the table that contains, three barely dressed women, and one pervy sage.

Well hello there Jiraiya. She states putting the Sake bottles on the table and placing her hands on her hips.

Doing more research? She asks sarcastically

Looking up at the woman who is talking to him, the smile that once dawned his face vanishes quickly.

Oh, uh Karasu, Hello there...

Who is this woman Jiraiya? Your wife? One of the girls asks

Karasu starts laughing, Oh Kami No!

Why are you here Karasu?

I was on my way to Asuma's house and got lost, do you have any idea where Oak Street is?

I do indeed, let me walk you there it's not very far.

Various groans and no's can be heard from the girls. Don't worry ladies, I will return to you.

Karasu picks up the Sake only to have Jiraiya take it from her. Let me carry that for you. He says. Karasu smiles and lets him. Leaving the "club" they walk down the street together.

--

Still nothing? Asuma asks Kakashi

No.

Alright let me tell Kurenai that we're going out to find her.

Asuma turns and walks back threw the house to the kitchen. As Kakashi stares outside the window he watches as two shadowy figures walk down the street. He perks up and opens the door walking outside.

Hi Kakashi! Karasu says with a smile

What happen? He asks

I got my streets a little mixed up, but I found Jiraiya and he got me here all safe and sound. She says with a smile.

Jiraiya hands Kakashi the Sake.

Well, I must get back to my...acquaintances. Jiraiya says with a chuckle.

Bye Jiraiya, thanks again. Karasu waves as he walks away down the street.

Turning to Kakashi, he seems to have a look of relief on his face.

Did I miss the food!? She asks

He shakes his head and chuckles, no you didn't, but I have to warn you....

About what? Asuma's cooking? She asks

Laughing again, no, Saiko is here.

Rolling her eyes and running her hand threw her hair Karasu decides what she's going to do next.

I'm sure she wont try anything, I doubt she wants to spend the night with Ibiki again. Let's just go in, I'm so hungry Kakashi, I don't care that shes here.

Okay then, we'll leave if she gets crazy.

Then we should leave now cause we know shes already crazy. Karasu says with a laugh.

Kakashi smiles and opens the door for Karasu, the smells of the different foods hit here all at once.

_Mmmmmm I don't know what smells better, the food or Kakashi, oh no there I go again, no Sake Karasu! Maybe just one lil drink..._

_--_

Smiling and laughing everyone at the table is enjoying themselves, well everyone except Saiko who is past out drunk on the couch. Karasu sits on Asuma's lap holding her cards, Kurenai on Ibiki's, Yurika on Kakashi's, and Anko on Genma.

Alright give a card to your lap partner. Anko calls out

The girls put a card in their teeth and turn to the guys, they in return take the card from the girls mouth with their own.

Now switch! Anko yells

The girls get up and move counterclockwise to the next man. The game repeats, Kakashi watches as Genma takes the card from Karasu's mouth, he grinds his teeth in annoyance.

Kakashi?

Kakashi? Anko pokes him

Huh? What?

Take the card you dork. She says annoyed

He takes the card from Anko, Switch! She calls out.

Karasu ends at Kakashi, he watches as she takes the card from her hand to her mouth, her skin looks like smooth vanilla cream, her lips glisten with her lip gloss, her eyes so beautiful he can't stop staring at them, her smell, oh her smell, it drives him wild. When he's on D ranked missions with team 7 they always pass a lavender field, he makes the team take a break and he sits and just inhales as much as possible.

_I'm falling for her. I mean, ya I knew I liked her, but..this feeling._

_What is he staring at? My eyes? Is he just day dreaming again?_

Her face turns pink as he watches her every move.

Kakashi. She whispers

He snaps out of his trance and takes the card.

Okay everyone, look at your cards, whoever has the best hand wins.

Let's see.... Karasu takes the cards from Kakashi and places them in order on the table.

Hey we have a Royal Flush! Karasu says happily.

Groans come from the other players.

Guess that means we win? Karasu say. Happiness overcomes her and she squirms around in Kakashi lap, not realizing that shes arousing the sitting Jounin. He places his hands on her hips trying to keep her still, she turns to him in her happy moment and places a kiss on his mask, and smiles at him.

We won! She says

--

Hugging Asuma and then Kurenai, Karasu thanks them for the food and her and Kakashi start to walk down the street towards her house.

I had so much fun. She says with a smile

It was nice, specially when we won. He says smiling

Burrrr it got colder out. Karasu says rubbing her arms franticly to keep warm. Kakashi unzips his flak jacket and helps her into it, she zips and it and thanks him.

Um Kakashi...

Hmmm..

Are you going to-

Ooooh Kakashiiii ***hiccup*** there yooooou are.

Kakashi and Karasu turn to see a wobbling Saiko trying to walk down the street.

Oh no, I thought she was asleep when we left. He says.

She throws her arms around his chest and falls into him, he holds her up but only to stop her from breaking her nose on the ground. She looks up at him, Cannn yooou waalk mee home *hiccup*.

He turns his face from her breath, the foul smell of digested Sake is enough to make any man throw up no matter how strong his stomach may be.

-sigh- I can't let her go home like this, someone might take advantage of her.

Karasu smiles weakly, I understand, I'll talk to you tomorrow I guess.

He tries to take her hand in his but Saiko drags him in the other direction.

_DAMN YOU SAIKO! I hope you have the worst hangover of your life.-sigh- I really needed to sleep tonight._

Sadly Karasu watches as he is dragged down the road, he turns back and waves slightly, she waves back, once hes out of her sight Karasu lowers her head and begins to walk home...alone. She smiles when she realizes she can still smell him, looking down she wraps her arms around his flak jacket.

_Maybe I will be able to sleep tonight._

She hurries home to escape her cold legs, once inside she walks to the balcony and looks towards his building. The lights are all dark in his apartment, sadden she sits on her couch, looking around the room, she inhales his scent deeply, she hugs his jacket and her eyes begin to close.

--

This is my place, you want to come in for some tea. Saiko states stopping at a door

Huh? Since when are you sober? He questions

Oh, well, I have been, I just needed to get her away from you.

You ARE crazy! Kakashi says backing away from Saiko.

What?! I am not! You are mine Kakashi Hatake, we have been together for awhile now, granted we have our bad times but the good ones are the ones we need to remember.

Are you serious? We have never been together! You need to stay away from me...and Karasu, do you hear me Saiko. If I see you hanging around either of us I will tell Tsunade.

But Kakashi-

In that instant he was gone, all that remained was a puff of smoke.

--

Jumping down to Karasu's balcony, Kakashi slowly opens the doors.

_Its dark inside, but she might still be awake..._

Walking in quietly he can hear her breathing, the moon light now lighting her sleeping face. She lays on the couch on her side, her arms wrapped around her, knees curled up.

_She's still cold, I'll bring her to bed._

Picking her up bridal style Kakashi carries her sleeping body to the bedroom, she moans slightly when he lays her down.

You can't leave now. She says softly

And why is that? He asks

You woke me up, you know the drill. She says smirking.

Do you really want to sleep with my flak jacket on, plus your clothes?

Mmmm I am kind of cold, how will I stay warm if I change?

.uh...

Never mind. Karasu unzips the jacket never opening her eyes and hands it to him, she stands with her back to him she and takes off her top and shorts and throws on her silk pajamas. Her eyes still shut she lays back down on the bed, slides under the covers and begins to shiver. Kakashi can feel her shaking as he lays on the bed with only his pants on, he goes under the blanket with her, she curls up next to him but still shakes. He turns to his side and wraps his arms around her holding her close.

Mmmm you're so warm. She whispers.

Feeling his heart beat threw his chest she places her hand over his heart, and kisses next to it.

Karasu?

Yes.

Saiko wasn't drunk, she was pretending, to get me away from you.

What?!

Yes, I told her to leave us alone.

That crazy bi-

Before she knew it, she felt soft fabric on her lips, her eyes closed as she brought her hand up to remove his mask. She slid it down and caressed his cheek, she could feel a scar under his eye, she traced it with the back of her index finger. His hands slid slowly down her back and rested on her hips. Throwing her leg over his body she moved him closer to her, if that was possible. His hand slid down and followed her thigh, down to her calf and back up again. With his hand landing on her backside he gripped her tightly.

Karasu stopped kissing him suddenly and pulled back from Kakashi, looking up towards the ceiling he looked too. He heard and sensed what she did and replaced his mask. There was knock on her bedroom door.

Karasu, the Hokage requests you at the Medical Core.

I'll be right there, thank you.

_Thank you for interrupting us! Ugh!_

I have to go. She says to him kissing his nose and quickly dressing.

Stay. She says with a smile and leaves her room adjusting her Medical gear.

Placing his head back on the soft pillow, Kakashi adjusts his now extreme hard on.

_I can't believe we just got interrupted by ANBU, at least they didn't just appear in the room, that would have been some what awkward._

Closing his eyes, he figures he'll just rest for a bit, then go home.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and read my lil story ^_^ Im glad some people are enjoying it.

Chapter 11

Karasu flung open the doors of the Medical building, if Lady Tsunade had called her in, in the middle of the night it must be important. Walking up to the front desk, she hears her name called from down the hall.

Karasu!

Turning to the voice Karasu bows instantly at the site of the Fifth Hokage.

Lady Tsunade you asked me to come in?

Yes, there has been various attacks to the towns that lay on the outskirts of the village. I have sent numerous Shinobi out to escort the injured back here. We are excepting a few 100 people, we have moved people out of their homes that are close to the Medical Building so that we can keep the wounded close. I have asked every available Medical nin to come in and help out, even trainees are required to assist.

I understand.

I need you to start going threw the patients that we have here now, categorize their wounds and section out parts of the hospital. We will use this system when the new arrivals come in. I don't have any type of time line for when they will arrive, I'm guessing an hour or so with people trickling in here and there. I am on my way to a very important meeting about what to do about these "thugs" that attacked the towns, I'm leaving you and Hana in charge, start immediately

Yes Ma'am!

Karasu grabs the current files from the nurse, as they begin to walk down the hall she dictates where the nurses are to set up the areas for triage and where to put certain cases and who on staff will be handling them.

And please tell everyone, that after they have done their duties to meet in the front hall for a brief meeting before the casualties arrive.

Yes Karasu.

--

Alright get those people to the medical core! Ibiki yells to a group of shinobi

A small group of shinobi head off, some carrying people, some helping others walk.

A bucket brigade has been started as various people try to put out a large house fire. People are trapped under rubble and the wounded and dead lay in the streets.

We need more help! Ebisu yells as he tends to a woman

There is no one else that can help! Ibiki yells back removing debris off of a mans leg.

--

Alright everyone listen up! Karasu stands on the front desk a clip board in her hands, a large group of nurses and medical shinobi stand before her.

We are in the middle of a medical emergency, as you have heard, many of the towns that surround the village have been attacked. Many people are wounded, at this very moment our fellow shinobi are out there finding these people and bringing them back to us. It is our job to make sure these people get the best care possible, you have in your hand an outline of where injury types will be treated. If you have any questions you need to ask, I can't stress that enough! Everyone will work in pairs, no one is aloud to work alone. Take breaks when you need to, its going to be a long night and we need everyone to be able to help. You genin and chuunin that are still in training, I have assigned you your partners, you will be responsible for all the minor issues that come in, nurses will be there to assist. If anyone brings in an animal, please bring them directly to Hana Inuzuka. I'm sure that after awhile our own people will end up here out of pure exhaustion, take note too of anyone you see that might be on the verge of exhaustion but is still pushing them self. Contact me immediately if you can not keep them here, I will take of it.

The doors begin to open.

We are all in this together! Lets get to it!

People begin to rush in, blood is everywhere, shinobi after shinobi are carrying, and helping people in.

Head wounds down there. Karasu points as she checks out a man's head.

Sashio! Take this woman, her arm is broken.

Karasu goes threw numerous patients, not treating any yet, but shuffling them to their appropriate spots to be treated. Kneeling down next to a man that has a gash in his stomach...

Karasu sensei!

She looks up and sees Sasuke helping Naruto in. She instructs the nurses on where to bring the injured man and rushes to the two genin.

What happen? She asks scooping Naruto up bridal style. She grunts then jokes about him going on a diet and not eating so much Ramen. He laughs slightly then winces in pain.

We were clearing out a house when the ceiling fell, he was caught under it.

Karasu slides her hands on the boys side, she calls over a male medic and instructs him where to bring Naruto.

Aren't you going to heal me? He asks in pain

Naruto you're not wounded enough for me to heal you, you will be transferred to another section. Don't worry you'll be alright, I promise. She says holding his hand.

Someone help! Kakashi yells out as he walks in carrying a man that is dripping in blood.

He stopped breathing a few moments ago. He says

Hold him still. She places her hands on the man and closes her eyes, Kakashi can feel her chakra surround them both. After a few moments the man coughs up blood and begins to breathe again.

Karasu calls over to another medic, Gachou, I just got this man breathing again, rush him to Hana, he has numerous internal injuries.

Got it!

Gachou instructs Kakashi to come with him down the hall.

--

Numerous hours pass, Karasu is leaning again the wall of the hallway, bodies all around her, blood covers her clothes, it's in her hair, on her face, everywhere. She exhausted, her head is leaning back against the wall, her eyes shut. Her chakra is basically gone, she doesn't have the energy to make it home. They only lost two people during those horribles hours, the plan worked out and everyone pulled their weight. She just happen to pull more than others, covering while others rested, preforming surgery after surgery, delivery a baby, not eating, not resting.

She's lucky she didn't kill herself. Tsunade says to Kakashi, as they watch her from down the hall.

We had to take Karasu apartment for the casualties. Tsunade says

I'm sure she wont mine, its for a good cause. He says.

Check the list on the bulletin board and find out where she will be staying, and make sure she gets there safely.

Yes Lady Tsunade.

Oh and there will be others showing up at your apartment, sorry but you have to share.

He rubs the back of his head. I understand.

Tsunade walks down the hall checking the charts on the patients. Kakashi turns and walks to the other wall to check the bulletin board for Karasu's name.

_Karasu Joukai: Medical Specialist, Jounin, Moved from Rose Street to Ocean street Apartment 5, fifth floor, Resident owner Kakashi Hatake._

_Well at least I can make sure she rests._

Walking down the hallway, he pays extra attention not to bump into any patients or get in the way of the nurses or medics. Crouching down to Karasu he whispers her name...

Her eyes barely open, Ka-kash-i, then they close again.

He picks her up bridal style, they're both covered in blood, he's also covered in dirt and mud. Walking out of the medical core he teleports home with Karasu in his arms.

--

Kakashi walks them to the bathroom, leaning her against the tub he goes to his room stripping off clothes on the way. Coming back out he wears his mask, no shirt, and clean pants, he still needs to wash the blood from his skin.

_I'll take a shower after I get Karasu cleaned up and settled in bed._

Removing her blood soaked Medical gear, her clothes underneath also have blood on them.

-sigh- sorry Karasu but I have to strip you. He says to her unconscious body.

Taking off her shirt and shorts, she is left with a bra and panties. He turns on the sink water and grabs the washcloth and soap from the shower. He washes his hands before soaping up the washcloth and warming it with the water, he squeezes out the access water and begins to wash her hands and arms. Her face and neck come next, he then turns on the water in the shower. Kakashi props up Karasu and using his hands rinses the blood from her hair. Shutting off the faucet he wrings out the water from her hair and wraps a towel on it. Picking her up, he brings her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed he takes one of his clean shirts from the dresser and puts it on her. Her body is lost in his shirt, she looks so helpless lying there on the bed. Lifting her slightly, he brings the blankets out from under her and covers her body.

Good night Karasu. He whispers and kisses her forehead.

Knock, Knock

Hey Kakashi you here, well you must be your door is unlocked. Asuma chuckles.

Kakashi walks out of the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Hey you look like shit. Asuma says to him

Thanks, you don't look so hot yourself. I was about to take a shower is there something you need?

Ya, I'm your new roommate. Asuma says with a grin. Genma will be coming too, and Gai and I think Ebisu.

Wonderful. Kakashi say rubbing the bridge of his nose. Well I'm going to take a shower, then I'll get blankets for you guys.

It's okay I'll get the blankets from your room.

No you can't, Karasu is sleeping.

Oooooh Karasu is here? Asuma says with a sly smile

She was assigned here from her apartment, plus Tsunade wanted me to take care of her, she exhausted her chakra healing people.

I see.

Since your clean, why not make us all something to eat. Kakashi asks

I guess I can do that. Asuma says with a smile.

--

Kakashi exit the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he hears various whistles and cat calls come from the guys in the other room.

*whistle*

Take it off!

Oooh baby!

He walks into his room ignoring the idiots from the other room. He checks that Karasu is sleeping before he takes off his mask and drops his towel.

Kakashi. Karasu whispers

He turns as he pulls up his boxers, the room is so dark he doesn't bother putting his mask on.

Yes Karasu. He says back to her in a low tone.

I.....

Shes back to sleep before she can finish what she was saying. He brushes her hair back lightly then continues to dress.

--

So I was at this girls house, sitting on the couch when she comes out of her room in nothing but her nurses hat! Genma boast

No way. Asuma interjects

Yes, I kid you not.

Genma what woman in their right mind would want you? Ebisu asks jokingly.

Thats got to be it. Asuma says. She wasn't in her right mind. He laughs

Laughter bursts threw the apartment as Kakashi drops the pile of blankets on the floor next to the couch, he then walks into kitchen. He grabs a plate from the cabinet and takes some food. Sitting at the kitchen table alone, he listens to the mens many conquests while he's eating his food. Finishing, he places his plate in the sink and joins the guys in the living room.

So Kakashi, any luck getting Karasu in bed yet? Genma asks

Asuma watches as Kakashi clenches his fist with intent to hit Genma square on the nose.

Actually shes in his bed right now. Ebisu jokes

Oooh really? Now maybe you can answer that question about what her body is like.

Kakashi stands quickly.

_Oh shit he's going to hit him_

I'm going to bed, try and keep it down. He says to them.

As Kakashi's door closes, Asuma throws a pillow at Genma.

What?

You better watch your mouth. He says to him

Huh? What did I do? Genma asks

--

Closing the door to his bedroom, Kakashi strips his clothing off, folding them neatly, he places them on the dresser. Climbing into bed he's careful not to wake Karasu, even though he knows that nothing could wake her right now. He turns on his side and watches her face as she sleeps, he can sense her chakra getting stronger.

_Good shes healing_

Good night Karasu, he whispers

Good...night Kakashi. She lets out a tiny whisper. She turns to him and curls up next to his body, she can feel his warmth and the safety of his presence. She is back to sleep within seconds, Kakashi soon follows.


End file.
